


听见你的声音

by Laien



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherry maho, チェリまほ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: AU有趣精英男x废柴小主播脑洞aka大纲，不想spoiler的朋友往后滑Asmr 主播其实是个家里蹲社恐半啃老族，因为各种各样的原因没办法做正经工作，只能一边在便利店打零工，一边靠妈妈赞助生活的样子，莫名其妙被网络上的人说声音很助眠于是尝试了做asmr，结果意外地做得不错，因为本身就是那种在外面走路不敢抬头，说话声音很轻的社恐分子，虽然有在便利店打工，但是其实也只是因为不用和人交流什么，每天只需要说“有会员卡吗”“收您多少多少钱”，甚至为了连这个话都不说，干脆全部调到了晚班，时薪也增加了不少，用赚来的钱买了新的3dio设备，藏在家里，因为是头麦盖了层布，还差点被来打扫房间的妈妈当成连环杀人狂……白天睡醒了就做asmr视频，晚上去打零工，偶尔直播，妈妈以为是在网上做视频剪辑工作，总之就是这样混日子。主人公2号是平凡的精英男，没错，就是工作勤恳事业优秀万能精英男因为压力太大失眠偶然听到废柴小主播的asmr 而感到治愈的狗血爱情故事，精英男平时都是健康生活忙于工作，每天七点起床吃早饭健身，九点上班，晚上九点下班，不抽烟不喝酒，强身健体为工作鞠躬尽瘁，终于在连续熬夜做了几个项目之后生物钟被摧残得不像样子，半夜从床上爬起来喝无糖气泡水看油管视频，正赶上半夜推荐了个asmr ，也没啥内容，就是很平静的呼吸，加上白色棉被画面，有手轻拍棉被的声音说工作辛苦了，今天已经做得很好了，好好休息吧好好放松之类的话，精英男听着听着就倒在沙发上睡着了，第二天的健身都错过了，爬起来就去上班，心里想，这什么鬼东西不会再点开第二次了，结果当天晚上加班回家，又失眠了，鬼使神差又打开了，反正也没啥坏处，结果又在沙发睡着了，精英男想，这是什么魔法，于是买了睡眠耳机每天睡前听一段用来助眠，偶尔还能赶上直播给对方赞助一下，精英男的人生格言：有劳有得，绝不白嫖。就这样精英男通过废柴小主播的视频重新建立起了安稳运行的生物钟。与此同时废柴主播的生活却陷入困境了，妈妈不想再赞助他生活了，她怕自己再这么赞助下去，有一天她老了死了，儿子依然没办法生活自理，最后被家里的猫吃掉什么的，于是就断了对他的照顾，废柴主播虽然是个家里蹲半啃老族，但是也不是没有良心的家伙，只是因为实在是太废了，每一天在外面生活和人交往都觉得很痛苦，所以才缩在龟壳里不出去，结果这种情况他也只能尝试自力更生，把便利店打工的班排满，网上的视频也不更新了，都是为了生活。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 22
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

（summary 放不下了，依然是有spoiler可自行往后滑）  
精英男已经习惯了每天听废柴小主播的视频睡觉，结果他突然就不更新了，精英男的生活再一次被打乱了秩序，他一大早就去公司工作，然后很晚才回来，他错过健身时间，还在便利店买碳水爆炸的油炸膨化食品，turns out 其实小主播一直在他公司楼下便利店打工，只是因为健康现充和社恐阿宅的作息时间完全错开了，精英男因为睡不好一脸臭相地去便利店买气泡水，结果正好遇见了为了生计被迫努力工作的废柴主播，小主播一开口“请问您有会员卡吗”，精英男立刻就从中捕捉到了熟悉的感觉，但也没想到是他听的视频制作者，就是凭着本能社交花性格抓着便利店店员一顿聊天，把社恐主播逼疯了差点。  
然后精英男因为网络睡眠食粮没有了，就来代餐喜欢的声音的便利店员，一天来三遍，不仅办卡，还没事儿就要积分兑换，废柴店员渐渐被逼掌握了店里的各种东西各种业务，每天喘不上来气，也没时间做视频，只是偶尔一周会直播个一两次，在网上吐槽工作烦恼，对面办公楼不知道哪个公司的正装男，每天像小朋友一样来买布丁吃啊什么的，关注者们都说，等一个后续，等一个在一起了，废柴主播心想这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，但是心里还是很在意，因为每次直播都有人问精英男怎么样啦，结果他把人间观察精英男也变成了每天工作似的，精英男因为工作原因每天下班就看到直播结束了的消息，所以一直没发现便利店员就是废柴主播，但在现实里两个人慢慢也成了朋友，精英男的职场烦恼很多，每天要把脑袋里的东西转一百八十个弯，废柴主播的思路却是直直的一条，每次都试图用天然的方法解决问题，结果就是精英男变得越来越快乐，废柴主播的销售额越来越高。  
后来精英男难以启齿但还是在某个失眠的晚上打通了便利店员的电话，两个人连麦看完了一场电影，精英男又睡倒在沙发上，第二天还被便利店员嘲笑怎么头发都睡翘了，精英男脸红了，因为他是精英男，所以很少发生这种情况！  
与此同时，因为小主播发视频变少粉丝流失，其实本来也没有太多，而且也没怎么赚到钱，但是看着昨天说喜欢他的人再也不出现，废柴主播还是很在意，他听了朋友的建议，其实也就是网友的建议，做了一些彼氏添寝音频，好评很多又被推上搜索页前面，精英男也看到了，他也听了，不仅听了他还把自己代入了，不仅代入了他还同时代入了主播和店员俩人，声音是他的声音，人是他的形象，作为对方男友的doki doki 感出来了，精英男在被窝里想：我不对劲儿。  
但他还是和小店员的联系越来越密切，甚至到了过年回家还给对方直播老家的烟花的地步，精英男突然想到自己好像已经很久没看油管直播了，再打开录屏的时候发现对方弹幕里全都是什么精英男的，一翻，发现好多事情就是他们两个之间发生的事情，精英男突然醒悟，原来主播消失的时间都去打工了啊！怪不得声音那么像！这是同一个人啊！  
精英男是个说做就做执行力很高的家伙，于是精英男假期回来后就火速找到了小主播告白，故事就在这里结束了吗，王子和公主过上了幸福的生活吗？不，当然不是，因为我们的小主播虽然认识了人每天聊天，但他还是个不敢相信人的废柴，还是对亲密关系十分恐惧，与此同时他也在想，我这样下去真的可以吗，但是尝试了会成功吗，还是会受伤呢，小主播就这么瞎想，急火攻心疲劳过度免疫力下降最后把自己想病了，病得话都讲不出来了，此处插播小主播的过往，因为被欺凌过所以很怕和人相处，而且每每鼓起勇气和人交往最后也全都因为怯懦而失败了啥的，空调还坏了，躲在被窝里咳嗽抹眼泪。这个时候精英男一定会套路般出场啦，地址是怎么知道的呢，因为之前两个人聊天关系已经好到一起买手办包邮的地步了，没错，宅男的快乐就是这么简单，其实精英男并不怎么感兴趣，他就是想和小主播唠嗑而已。所以说精英男就在这个小主播心灵身体都很脆弱的时候像巴啦啦小魔仙一样带着温暖的食物和可爱的手办一起出现了，小主播：神救世人了。  
于是小主播就和精英男交往了，交往之后和以前没有两样，在便利店见面，一起吃午饭，一起回家，精英男每天兴致勃勃地和他聊天，打电话，打语音电话，精英男没事儿就会夸小主播可爱，因为他发现小主播一挨夸就脸红，真的特别可爱，精英男还对小主播特别好，他就爱照顾小主播，小主播却很不安，因为以前没人对他那么好，除了他妈。小主播敏感不安的天性疯狂叫嚣着，他只是喜欢你的声音而已，并不是你，小主播在心里和自己闹别扭，于是又急火攻心疲劳过度免疫力下降生病了，和上次一样，生病了嗓子都说不出话来，精英男因为不知道小主播在想什么，一边照顾他一边委屈巴巴，小主播最后说出来了，我觉得你只是馋我的声音，精英男说，你错了，我不仅馋你声音，我馋你整个人，你的彼氏添寝音频我每天想象着你的样子听，在浴室听，在床上听，在上班的地铁上捂着脸听，小主播心想，妈的，lsp！  
讲开了矛盾，两个人终于过上了幸福平静没羞没臊的生活，在某一次直播里有关注了久的人问为什么最近好久没有吐槽精英男了，精英男突然靠近了麦克风说：谢谢大家我们在一起了。  
Over

以下是正文开始的地方

1  
黑泽已经连续工作68个小时了，并不是完全不间断，但是也差不多是半居住在办公室的状态了，他的眼睛和颈椎都因为盯着电脑屏幕太久而酸涩不堪，太阳穴处神经的压力好像已经要到爆炸的地步。按下屏幕长长地呼出一口气，这次的项目终于在两小时前彻底结束了，黑泽的团队搞定了这一季度的目标，甚至连下一季度的业绩一半都可以涵盖了的程度，到年底前都可以轻松悠闲一些了。而整个团队的成员都疲惫不堪也是事实，所以连饮酒会庆功宴都推到下周立刻去休息了，办公室里的其他人都已经离开，只有黑泽即使是这种时候还雷打不动地和每天一样，等到九点半钟下班，他按了按额头，摘下了隐形眼镜，如果不是手指捏着这一小块透明聚合物，他真的以为自己的眼睛已经和隐形眼镜粘为一体了，黑泽站起身，拉开百叶窗，夜晚的冷空气一下子袭来，他眨了眨眼睛，建筑物中的灯光模糊成一个个光圈，尽管如此，他仍能够清楚辨认出对面楼下每天都会路过的便利店。  
今天也是一样，电梯用八秒钟的时间从第十层到达一楼，向前走三十米路过24小时营业的便利店，然后右转直行搭乘夜间巴士，五分钟后公交车到达，二十分钟后抵达公寓楼下，指纹开门，放下办公包，叫Alexa播放常听的纯音乐，然后淋浴，吹干头发，躺在床上，刚刚好，十点二十二分。  
  
房间里的钟也同往常一样缓步前进着，大概转又过了三千六百多个小格子，然而各种各样的想法却没有在他脑子里安静下来，过度工作后的后遗症就是神经紧绷。黑泽叹了口气，坐起身到冰箱里拿出一瓶无糖气泡水，冷冽的刺激感从食道滑过，然后坐到沙发上打开了电脑，刷新邮箱，这个时间哪怕是太平洋另一端的客户也才刚刚睡醒，所以除了系统自动发送的通知，没有任何新消息，被同事们称作工作永动机的黑泽突然感到一阵空虚，而一次吞咽了过多气泡水让胃涨得难受，啊，好像更加清醒了。  
  
漫无目的地浏览着屏幕，黑泽不知道自己是怎么点开了那个youtube推荐页的asmr视频的，要说可能是因为那是唯一一个日文标题的内容——「放松身体的助眠声音，请戴上耳机」。  
黑泽并不是很相信这一类的东西，也许是是因为太无聊了，也许是久违失眠的感觉让他的判断力渐渐瓦解了，总之，白色的三角箭头滑到视频文字上，并且重重按了下去，黑泽还自然而然地戴起了耳机，毕竟在飞机上要遵守规则才能安稳落地。进入直播间，声音传来，那是黑泽没有期待到会听见的，像是风的声音，像小时候在海边一定会做的，把海螺放在耳边尝试去听的声音，黑泽反应过来那是对方正在触碰麦克风，耳后有微弱的电流通过一样，黑泽不自觉地耸了一下肩膀，仿佛真的有人从自己的耳后抚过。  
画面渐渐亮了起来，里面的人拿来了一盏橘黄色的小灯放在棉被上，微弱的灯光下可以看见他穿着深蓝色睡衣，纤细的手腕从袖管中延伸出来，做些轻拍镜头的动作，“……这周也在努力工作吗，大家都好棒啊。”声音很轻，主播似乎正在和实时评论中的人聊天。  
“是吗，要考试了啊，加油喔，一定可以过的。”  
“我？有趣的事情，好像也没有什么啊，晚上好，xx君，吹气，好的，来了喔。”  
“是啊，没有做什么特别有趣的事情呢，晚上好。”  
轻柔的呼吸从耳边传来，因为夜晚过于安静，这声音也太过真实，黑泽又再一次感觉对方像在自己耳边一样，身体里升起来一阵痒的感觉，黑泽觉得奇异，抱着电脑靠在了沙发里。之后又是抚摸耳朵的声音，这位主播似乎心情也不错的样子，轻声哼起了歌，是什么曲调，樱花樱花想见你？好老的歌啊，“什么，kiss的声音？好害羞啊……”  
是笑的声音，呼吸在耳边轻喘的感觉，睡衣的袖子长了一点儿，只露出了半只手，对方把镜头和麦克风一起拿近了，棉被因此被拽成了一团，只能看见昏暗中的一小块领口，黑泽的脑海中突然出现了小仓鼠伸长爪子够坚果的样子，有点可爱啊。  
黑泽拿过沙发上的抱枕靠在颈后，好像心情平静下来了，耳机里的人还在继续说着，“那个，kiss的话有点儿害羞，心跳的声音可以替代吗？”缓慢而平稳的心脏跳动声音，一下一下地向他的耳膜碰撞着，对方似乎还在说着些什么，但那声音却越来越遥远，黑泽的神经像是被放进一池温水中，渐渐发散了起来。  
  
“那么，大家晚安啦，今天也努力了一天，做得很好喔，晚安。”屏幕上很多人也在实时评论着晚安的话，果然这个世界上无论何时失眠，总有人也在同一时刻陪你一起。  
安达用气音说完了最后一句话，但是却没有立刻关掉麦克风，他轻轻摩挲着麦克风上耳廓的部分，这会让部分人产生被抚摸的感觉而全身放松，又把它放在了胸膛的位置，把自己的心跳和呼吸一起录进去，躲在被子里，他自己也能很清楚地听见有节奏的碰撞声。安达常常被说是很慢热的人，和这一点一样，他的心跳脉搏甚至呼吸似乎都要比常人更加缓慢一些，说话也是缓缓的轻轻的，而这正正是他的关注者们所喜欢的地方，是的，安达是一个youtube主播，他在制作和上传近几年很流行的asmr视频。  
asmr，自发性神经直觉经络反应，通过各种感官触发使人产生愉悦和放松的感觉。安达也是偶然间接触到的，不过说是偶然其实是必然的，毕竟他是一个整天蹲在家里和电脑面面相觑的人，有一段时间，安达甚至连门都不出，除了吃东西和睡觉，就只是趴在床上看视频，安达甚至觉得youtube上有再多内容，总有一天会被他看完的。  
一个人的生活会昼夜颠倒，到了晚上就总会推荐一些助眠内容给这些夜间动物，安达就是这样看到了网络上的asmr视频，他发现这似乎有种神秘的魔力，会让人很舒服，只是抚摸麦克风，或者切肥皂块就有这么多人观看也好神奇啊，安达宅在家里，裹在皱巴巴的毛毯里面，第一次有了想做点儿什么的想法。  
他在被子里数着时间，说着晚安但其实已经是凌晨了，再过两个小时就要天亮，早晨的话，很不妙啊，被老妈发现的话可能更加不妙，尽管他最近是有在便利店打夜间零工，摆出一副努力生活的样子，但是早就被妈妈看透了是在变相逃避和人交往的事实。安达关掉直播，然后把麦克风塞进了被子里面，说起来可能有些搞笑，尽管都二十多岁了，但面对妈妈安达还是超级紧张，毕竟他这个打零工的人还在吃家里的用家里的，就算是用打工赚来的钱，这个设备也是偷偷买的，让她知道价格的话一定会被骂，连快递签收都是特地挑了她不在家的时间，安达试图把脑袋里这些杂七杂八的想法推开，先睡觉再说吧还是，没过多久，他也沉沉地睡去了。  
  
没有梦的夜晚。  
“滴——滴滴——滴——”  
八点钟一到，闹钟在卧室里不停响着，黑泽猛地坐了起来，胳膊有点儿发麻，还牢牢压在键盘的地方，他在沙发上睡着了？屏幕里的直播早就结束了，黑泽看了看，比他往常起床的时间要晚了不少，怎么会睡得这么沉，他百思不得其解自己竟然会因为睡过头而错过了健身，永恒的自律精英男黑泽优一，一边站在衣柜前挑选领带，一边想着明天不能再打开youtube了。  
  
而在同一城市的另一个地点，对于某些人来讲，早上依然是一场风声鹤唳的战争。  
一到八点钟，安达的房门就被敲响，敲门的人毫不在意，反而是床上的人一下子跳了起来，安达慌张地拉平被子，然后又迅速地从床上爬了起来，跑到卫生间，把前一天晚上挤好牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里。  
门开了，安达佯装镇定地，也像排演了很多次的那样，从卫生间里探出头来，“早啊，妈妈。”  
安达太太狐疑地看着自己的儿子，这个二十几岁的大男孩还穿着毛茸茸的可爱袜子，头发睡得乱糟糟的，嘴角是白色泡沫，睁大眼睛，含糊不清地说着早上好，这下子是真的有好好生活了吧？  
大学毕业后，安达其实顺利就职了，可是没多久就辞掉了工作，整天窝在房间里不出门，虽然从小就是那样内敛沉默的性格，但是也总是不让父母担心的样子，亲戚们都夸奖他，和普通的调皮孩子不一样，真乖啊，真懂事啊，可是不知道为什么，初就职后一下子就变成这样了。自己的孩子总不能不管，安达太太像是在协助复健一样锻炼着安达，首先要找一份工作，不能一直不见人不讲话，如果能找到工作的话就能按时起床，按时吃饭了，就算是打零工也好，无论如何也得走出房间，失败了也没关系，妈妈会在这里帮你的。就这样说了之后，安达低着头也没说话，安达太太几乎以为自己失败了，然而过了几天，安达带了家附近便利店的制服回来，每天去做四个小时，而且是晚班，总之也比什么都不做要好，于是安达太太在复健阿宅的道路上艰难前进着。  
安达被妈妈指挥着做垃圾分类，把前一天用的碗都洗干净，最后拉开窗帘把洗过的制服晾到阳台上，他的听众可能永远不会知道，每天在音频里对你说做得很好的人，听起来十分立派成熟的人，现实中也许会是个无法社交并且出门困难的阿宅。


	2. 2

2  
这是黑泽优一陷入魔法睡眠的第五个晚上了，他怎么也想不明白，到底为什么会发生这样的事情。  
在第一天看过那个asmr主播的视频过后，黑泽在沙发上迎来了新的一天，这是一贯严格遵守自己时间程序的黑泽所不能允许的，他的早晨要安稳地从床上醒来，然后健身淋浴，再补充一定量的蛋白质开始，而不是慌张地从沙发上醒过来发现自己又听着助眠视频睡着了而打乱日常。黑泽暗自告诉自己不要再去触碰潘多拉的魔盒了，然而第二个晚上，第三个晚上，还有之后都败在过度紧绷的身体和神经上，黑泽无奈万般地从床上爬起来，打开电脑检索那位叫“双重美乃滋饭团君”的博主，他甚至都没有吃过这种饭团，听起来就非常的高碳水高脂肪啊。  
黑泽抗拒这种依赖其他东西的感觉，但与此同时他又一而再，再而三地打开了美乃滋饭团君的视频。有时候黑泽会赶上他的直播，偶尔他也会去实时评论中留言，用的是姐姐那个顶着粉色卡通人物的账号，美乃滋饭团君会读出他的id然后和他说晚上好，仿佛下班打卡一样，黑泽将美乃滋饭团君加入了自己的生活清单，既然无法抵抗，那么就享受吧！在这一段时间里，同事们还因为做项目昼夜颠倒的后遗症苦苦煎熬，做了更多工作本该更疲惫的黑泽却状态好的不得了，甚至偶尔会在茶水间听见女同事们在闲聊中猜测自己是否在恋爱了，感觉每天的微笑都在bling bling地发光呢。黑泽在心里默默感谢了这位双重美乃滋饭团先生，并且下单了性能更好的耳机，做好更多的准备，才能更加高效工作。  
当然了，营业部Ace黑泽是一个做事很高效的人，这一直是令他很骄傲的地方，他更快地阅读，记住关键信息，然后快速反馈，在学校的时候，他可以更快地看完一本书，更早提交好论文和报告，这种让人羡慕的能力在某一天突然变成了他的烦恼，因为没过多久，黑泽就把美乃滋饭团君的视频给看完了。从双重美乃滋君的主页上可以看到，一年多以来他一直在兢兢业业地制作视频，保持着每周更新的频率，尽管视频的长度不一但也已经是不小的工作量了，一开始上传的视频只有黑色背景和一行白色的文字，后来渐渐地增加了画面，尽管也多半是在那盏橘色的小灯下抚摸棉被，没有露出过脸，但能够看到美乃滋饭团君的手，很瘦，指尖又圆圆的。  
因为发觉对方的声音似乎能让自己很放松，不仅仅是睡前，在其他任何需要平静的时候，他都会点开双重美乃滋饭团君的主页，在看文件的时候也会打开他的视频，在夜间巴士上也会插上耳机聆听，所以很快地，一整个播放清单的视频都被他看完了。黑泽也曾经试过去找一些同类型的asmr视频，有的太吵了，有的又太黏着，好像没有一个人能像美乃滋饭团君的声音一样，对他来说刚刚好。他只能重复地观看同样的东西，他听他说自己喜欢的甜食和漫画，感觉也是一个相当年轻的男孩，也对，肩膀和手腕看起来都很单薄，美乃滋饭团君好像和他生活在不同的世界，有时候他会在视频里告诉大家今天吃了煎薄饼，但是因为没有掌握好火候，糊掉了一半，黑泽会想自己倒是薄饼煎得很好。他说自己喜欢吃甜味儿的东西，玉子烧也是甘口派的，黑泽就会想着，好巧啊我也是。他会在直播中报告自己最近没有什么有趣的事情发生，但是每天睡觉的时候都会被窗外的鸟吵醒，黑泽这时候甚至开始觉得对方是生活在吉卜力世界的精灵了，明明都是在东京，他只能偶尔看见公园的垃圾桶附近会出现乌鸦。  
黑泽好像知道了美乃滋饭团君的很多事情，但是与此同时，他又一无所知，他日复一日地听着对方的声音，好像这个人就真实地存在于自己身边一样，有时候黑泽在想，东京其实只有这么大，也许哪一天能遇见也说不定。  
  
是否会遇见美乃滋饭团君，黑泽并不确定，但从他把橱柜里的厚西装拿出来熨烫开始，美乃滋君突然就从youtube上消失了，并不是他的账号被注销了什么的，而是他不再直播，也没有再回复评论，每周固定上传的视频也没有再进行了，黑泽猜测对方的现实生活会不会出了什么事情，但在网络上突然就放弃账号去做别的事情的人也大有人在，这很突然，也很平常。黑泽的心像是被精致闪光的银勺子挖走了一小块，被塞进了双重美乃滋饭团软糯的中间，在他已经开始依赖这种柔软之后，对方却冷不丁地抽离开来，尽管他知道自己只是对方的一个普通观众，这仍然是一场无法轻易习惯的单方面告别。  
对于黑泽来说，生活里的一切已经固定成了某种形态，稳固而难以打破，他保证留存在生活里的一切都是重要而不可替代的，独居，单身，还有用惯了的须后水。而他在某个夜晚突然闯进了自己的生活，又了无声息地离开，黑泽放开了自己的警戒线，让对方充斥在自己的生活里，然后他又一下子消失了，这种无法预料的感觉，让黑泽很不适，他依然在睡前听他过去留下来的声音，但是和过去不同了，他听见对方描述上一个冬天有多么寒冷，会想到现在他是不是也会有同样的感受，他在想他是不是会喜欢下雪，他在期待对方有一天会再回来。  
啊，这是什么心情，怎么像是中学时代那个分手后还每天不断发送短信给他的女孩一样，联想到这里，黑泽就再也睡不着了，和天花板面面相觑一整夜，隔天茶水间里的女同事们的头版头条新话题：营业一组的黑泽前辈黑眼圈加重了。  
  
黑泽又开始觉得整个世界都在和他作对了，不仅仅是突然消失的美乃滋饭团君，还是其他的一切，上班时报表总是莫名其妙地从文件夹里散开掉落一地，咖啡店里排队的时候总是旁边的队伍更快一些，甚至连家里的Alexa都总是说出，“梅子饭团的做法是……”这种突然的对话来。黑泽失眠的第三天，烦躁到厌倦了他减油减盐的健身餐，满脑子都是双重美乃滋饭团， 他踏进了那间每天都会的便利店，冷空气一下子涌进了自动门，一位穿着蓝色制服的店员站在便当的架子前整理着东西，黑泽径直地走了过去，对方低着头摆正被早晨第一波客人翻乱的饭团，黑泽可以看见他白皙的脖颈拉出一条直线。  
“啊，不好意思。”黑泽展现了招牌式面对客户的微笑，“请问有双重美乃滋饭团吗？”  
而对方却一脸惊讶的样子，动了动嘴巴，什么也没说出来，赶忙就转身离开了。  
嗯，怎么回事？黑泽有点儿奇怪，没有想太多，在货架第二层中间最瞩目的地方找到了双重美乃滋饭团。  
“你好，这里结账。”  
那个一直低着头的店员，在接过他手里的东西时，也一直低着头，连表情都看不清。  
“收您三百日元，请问有带积分卡吗？”  
  
诶？  
声音。  
和他的声音好像。  
  
“没有的话，可以帮忙办理一张吗？”  
黑泽并不需要一张新的便利店积分卡，但他似乎有点儿想要确认的事情。  
对方听见了黑泽的话，手停滞了一下，又指向收银台下面的广告牌，“那个，请通过这里的……”  
“什么？”他的声音好轻，黑泽靠近柜台，身体向前倾着，男孩像是有点儿吓到，身体往后瑟缩了一下，黑泽心里纳闷，难道我很恐怖吗。然后他看见男孩从一旁拿起了便笺纸和圆珠笔，刷刷地快速写着什么，又递了过来，字迹和他在视频封面上看到的那种很像，每一个假名都圆圆的。小纸条上写着请通过下面的网址或信件邮寄的方式申请，黑泽笑了，第一次遇见这么怕生的便利店员，但他的心情不知怎么，好像还不错。  
“你之前也一直在这里工作吗？抱歉，因为每天都在路过，但是好像没有见过你。”  
“我……”  
男孩的头低着，声音也很小，黑泽微微弯腰，想要听得更清楚些，“嗯？”  
“……之前是晚班。”  
“这样啊，辛苦了。”  
男孩不再说话，便利店里也没有其他的人在，过于安静了些，黑泽的手指在柜台桌面上轻轻敲了两下，又把饭团推到对面人的手边，“送给你的。”男孩抬起了头，有些惊讶，这次黑泽看清楚他的脸了，黑色头发散碎地趴在额头，一瞬间瞳孔好像放大了一点儿，但眼睛看起来仍然亮亮的，脸颊靠近嘴角的地方有一颗非常迷你的痣，怎么回事，脸也很可爱啊，为什么总是要低着头。  
男孩迟疑着，又有点儿慌张似的张口，“啊，这……谢，谢谢。”  
自动门红外线感应到了门外新的来客，开门音乐的电子音又响了起来，风正好对着黑泽站的位置，西装的一角被吹起，微冷的感觉穿透衬衫抵达皮肤，黑泽突然觉得身体里的力气又回来了，他对男孩笑了笑。  
“我们会常常见面的。”


	3. 3

3  
对蹲在家里的阿宅来说，夜晚是自由，而太阳则是敌人，他们不会像吸血鬼一样被紫外线灼伤，但却恐惧与光和声音，话语是靠近耳膜猛烈敲击，碰触是火山中心滚烫的岩浆，敏感的人被棉花碰到都会刺痛似的。他们也恐惧于暴露在空气中的视线，在白天，每个人的样子都能被看得一清二楚，人们会肆意地接触，交谈，夜间保持的警戒感消弭一空，社交恐惧者在视线交织而成细密的网间小心翼翼地躲避着。  
安达对此深有体会，而他的打工生活最近却经历了巨变，一开始他只在晚上工作，因为时薪要比白天高百分之三十五，而且白天在家睡觉也不会被埋怨，他想适应昼伏夜出的生活，但生物钟似乎不太允许，平常只有卧室到厨房步行作为锻炼的阿宅身体不断叫嚣着不满。巧合的是，他又被店长强制调整工作时间到了白天，安达惴惴不安，但安达太太好像因此十分满意，任谁来看，白天八小时的工作要比晚上出门让人安心得多。安达相信自己绝对在她的花道课名单上看过店长的名字，这一切大概是个“阴谋”，而他无力反抗，只能穿着布料有点儿粗糙的制服缓缓从自己的安全空间里挪着步子被拉拽出来。  
  
白天的工作量成倍增长，但这并不是最致命的，最可怕的是早上和中午会有很多附近办公楼里的人涌进便利店，他们穿着严肃立挺的黑西装或者是套装裙，聊着股票或者是时事新闻之类让人完全无法介入的话题，成熟又冷冰冰的数字信号混杂在声音里，是安达最害怕的类型。男人们常常是拿了商品就结账离开，连积分都不需要，但OL们明显细致的多，有时候还会问出奇怪的问题，比如这个饮料有没有其他款式的包装之类的，让他无法回答，安达本就是和人交流苦手，面对女性更加紧张的类型，所以战战兢兢的白日打工开始之后，安达的神经也一直紧绷成一根即将放箭出去的弦。  
因此他甚至已经很久没有登陆自己的直播账号了，白天一直在上班的话，晚上回家的时候完全是疲惫到奄奄一息的状态，一天就用掉了以前整个星期的讲话额度，安达只想要躲进自己温暖的床里，外面的世界太恐怖了，只有床是他永恒温暖的港湾。  
  
当然了，社恐如安达也会在生活中渐渐摸索出一套自己的处理体系，要回避目光，不看别人的眼睛就不会太紧张，所幸这附近都是办公楼，大家更倾向于保持一定距离，也不会和陌生的便利店员闲聊什么，闹市区电车站那种在白天就喝酒闹事的事情也几乎不会发生。就在他以为自己要适应便利店工作的时候，神又抛下了一个巧克力盒子，让他措手不及。  
安达和往常一样整理着被早晨的第一波客人挑选后混乱的便当架，他最喜欢的那一款饭团被放在了中间的位置，安达总有个很奇怪的想法，好吃的东西如果没有被吃掉的话可能会很伤心，但它似乎不太受健康生活的那些人的欢迎，碳水和脂肪，明明都是可以给味觉带来快乐的东西，但却会让人发胖，安达默默摆正了它们，不要担心，下班之后我会带你们回家的。  
自动门响起了音乐，他正打算走回到柜台的地方，身后就传来了声音，“请问有双重美乃滋饭团吗？”  
安达被对方说的话吓了一跳，双重美乃滋饭团？他的耳朵自动把这句话过滤成了，请问是美乃滋饭团吗，因此愣在原地没反应过来，大概三秒钟，安达才意识到自己可能是误会了，对方还是笑着的表情，他不知道该说点儿什么，脸涨的通红跑回了柜台的地方，感觉很失礼，但是他真的说不出话来。  
应该直接给对方拿一下的。是美乃滋饭团同好吗。  
安达站在收银台里，视线从货架的上面悄悄看着这位来客，从外表看起来就是很エリート（精英）的感觉，黑色的暗纹西装，没有皱褶，脊背挺直，衬衫领也干净立挺，墨绿色领带打着厚重的双温莎结，安达知道这一点，因为他在刚刚毕业的时候还特地去学了打领带的方式，其实那令他有些窒息，虽然现在不必了就是。那位客人似乎很快就在货架上找到了双重美乃滋饭团，安达松了一口气，还好找到了，对方转过身朝柜台走来，安达连忙低下了头，一直盯着别人看会被当成居心不良者吧，他在心里暗自告诉自己保持冷静，只需要结账递出小票就可以了。  
而这位令人惊喜的客人不仅没有像其他人一样立刻离开，还仔细询问了积分卡的办理方式，入职培训的时候安达有学过的，对方似乎听不清楚声音似的，一下子就靠近了，安达没有预料到，往后退了一点儿，还好没有碰到放烟的架子。而他学习并背诵的那一段积分卡办理指南也突然语塞说不出来了，安达打赌自己现在一定是满脸通红的窘迫模样，只好拿起便签纸写了下来，对方并没有对安达有不满，反而笑容全开，已经是kirakira闪光的程度了，又把饭团也递了过来，安达又不明所以地要陷入静止状态，张了张嘴巴说了谢谢。  
然后那位就留下一句“我们会常常见面的。”转身离开了，只留下他自己站在收银台旁边凌乱，手里的饭团还有余温。难道他认识自己吗？难道刚刚没有听错，可是怎么会有人知道自己在做youtuber呢？安达一边觉得对方看起来不像是会看网络直播的类型，一边又觉得第一次见面送给陌生人美乃滋饭团别有深意，不安，非常不安。  
  
然而第二天，第三天，几乎是安达在上班的每一天，这位客人都来光顾了，有时候是咖啡，有时候是薄荷糖，偶尔还会买冰淇淋，每当购买清单上出现甜食时，这位客人就会表现得有些困扰似的，然后推给自己，说着抱歉好像一次买了太多，可以帮忙分担吗，或是刚刚看过牙医可是还是不小心把甜食结账了之类的话，再加上对方那种眼睛弯弯，唇角弯弯的微笑，安达更加不知道该如何拒绝，只能不好意思地说谢谢。  
这次也是，买了很多盒鸡蛋布丁，大概是带回办公室里分发的吧，安达一只只地往袋子里放着，那位精英男就在一旁看着他微笑着开了口。  
“之前没有好好自我介绍过，我是黑泽 优一，请多多关照。”同时还递过了自己的名片，安达不知所措地接了过来，一脸茫然，对面的人也注意到了，赶忙补充道，“哦，我不是来推销能量饮料的，不用担心。我在对面大楼的文具公司工作。”  
“这样啊……”安达迟疑着要不要说自己的名字，“那个……”  
“安达君是吧？”  
诶？  
对方指了指自己的制服上的工作牌。  
“这里写着呢。”  
“啊……是的……”  
“安达君喜欢草莓还是巧克力？”  
诶？ 突发性提问也太多了吧？  
黑泽又像之前那样，靠着柜台，身体微微向前倾，往左侧矮了矮身子，这样低着头的安达也可以看见他的表情，眼神澄澈，似乎只是单纯的好奇一样。  
太近了，这个距离太近了，安达那一贯缓慢运行的心脏好像也突然积极跳动了起来，对方没有得到答案，就一直那样注视着他，目光沿着鼻梁可以扫到他微扬的唇角，用这样的表情看着大概没人可以拒绝他的请求吧，安达产生了这样的想法。  
“更喜欢草莓口味还是巧克力口味？”  
是要送我布丁吗，可是店里没有这两种口味啊根本。  
“草莓吧……”  
“真巧啊，可以帮我试一下这份布丁吗，要去参加社员活动做的，可是没什么信心，所以想听听反馈呢。”  
对方不知是从哪里拿出了白色餐盒放在了安达面前，“拜托你啦。”  
安达觉得自己因对方的话语行为怔住的次数越来越多了，而对方却毫不在意，依然热忱地与他交谈，一边又接过已装好了的购物袋。  
“啊，对了有人说过你的声音很好听吗？”  
“诶？诶诶？那种事情倒是……” 倒是从来都没有。  
“真的很好听，那么，明天也希望能听到，bye bye.”  
又是这样，说了让安达会脸红的话之后，就笑着转身离开，安达打开盒子，草莓和巧克力点缀在螺形奶油里又嵌在布丁上面，现在安达的胸膛里开始有焰火在升空爆炸，啊，什么啊。  
于是这天晚上回到家，安达久违地打开电脑登录了自己的youtube账号，并点开了直播放送，实时评论一条一条弹了出来。  
「哇，是美乃滋君好久不见wwwww」  
「久违了开了直播呢，欢迎回来，*clap～”」  
「美乃滋君最近去做了什么，好久不见啊。」  
安达抱紧了麦克风，没想到依然有人在关注着他，“好久不见啊大家，最近，我最近去工作了，虽然还是很难，但是有在做啦。”  
「从以前就很在意，美乃滋君是什么工作，似乎总是在晚上出现，失礼的话可以不用回答*鞠躬」  
安达摸了摸麦克风的耳朵，“我吗，其实只是开始在便利店打工而已，啊，对了，有位客人其实让我很在意……”他在想要不要和人聊聊，但显然，很难在现实里找到一个人来询问这件事儿。  
实时评论中弹出了更多的消息「诶，发生什么了吗？」  
「在意是指？」  
「我也在便利店打工过，有时候很累，而且还会有无赖的客人。」  
「诶？难道是有点捉弄人的客人吗？悪魔の男？」  
安达继续说着“……也不是捉弄人，就是有点奇怪的好人，是对面大厦公司里的人，怎么说呢，好像太常光顾便利店了，第一次见面就把买来的饭团送给我了，之后也是，布丁啊，冰激凌之类的，总是说买多了就送给我，今天也是，又拿了很漂亮的甜品过来，好像是自己做的，啊，而且还很好吃……每次还会闲聊什么的，普通来讲的话会在便利店和店员聊天吗，西装看起来也非常高级，大概是很有能力的职业男性，感觉又不是那种会频繁光顾便利店的类型，所以很迷惑……”安达不知怎么就自顾自地说了起来，连评论都没有看，回过神来大家已经在热议了。  
「像santa claus一样诶」  
的确有点像。  
「都市传说，美乃滋君知道吗，因为加班过劳死的社畜魂灵会化身恶魔男，然后在半夜时候光顾便利店购买咖啡，不好好工作的便利店员可能会被吃掉www」  
不会吧？好像太天马行空了吧这个想法。虽然名字是黑泽但总是白天出现。  
「在我看来，那位客人也许是对美乃滋君感兴趣也说不定啊～」  
感兴趣是，什么意思？  
「同感！说不定是爱上美乃滋君了，毕竟那么可爱wwww」  
什么啊，也不是少女漫画，再说他也不是少女啊！  
「是帅哥吗？！」  
帅哥？安达回忆了一下，对方的脸棱角分明，个子也很高，穿着西装也能看出身材和比例都很好，而且还有种成熟立派的大人气息，好像能冷静处理一切似的，“嘛……从我的角度来看确实是很帅气的人，笑容都闪着光的程度……”  
「我听到了什么？！」  
「诶诶诶？这是什么？东京爱情故事吗？」  
「等一个在一起了*heart」  
「绝对是喜欢你吧！」  
「大家不要吓到美乃滋君了wwww」  
「在便利店打工的时候遇见帅气的精英男相爱什么的完全是少女漫画剧情啊wwww」  
……  
两小时后，安达接受了关注者们的各式相谈，最后关掉了电脑，没有解决任何问题，反而脑袋里挤满了想法，还有那个每天都在便利店出现的人的脸，安达把头埋到枕头下面，好在意啊，真的。  
但是，啊，好像不讨厌和这个人讲话。


	4. 4

4  
黑泽下班回到家后，照例刷新了一下youtube关注界面，已经很久了，没有新的视频上传，他长长地呼出一口气，大概是真的去做别的事情了吧，无论是去哪里是去做什么，都希望他能过得不错就好了，黑泽这样想着。但他不知道的是，在错过的某场网络生放送里，黑泽已经备受关注并且被贴上了「コンビニのイケメン天使」的标签了。（便利店的天使帅哥！）  
尽管很久没有见到双重美乃滋饭团君，但黑泽却又遇见了让他感兴趣的人，楼下的那位温柔的便利店员，声音和美乃滋君很相似，性格很内敛不怎么爱说话的样子，黑泽不是没有联想过安达有没有可能是美乃滋饭团君，但他那幅每次被靠近了都脸红而讲话断断续续的样子实在是不像一个健谈的youtube博主，美乃滋饭团君是屏幕后面的一位温柔治疗师，而安达是羞怯又可爱的，是容易受惊的小动物。  
黑泽也必须承认因为私心想要听到更多他的声音，预谋了太多的便利店日常邂逅，当然，他也渐渐发觉对方不仅仅是声音温柔而已，性格也是一样，甚至周身都散发某种刚刚出炉的面包一样柔软温热的气息来。安达似乎特别能够察觉别人的状况，第一次的时候黑泽把美乃滋饭团给了他，也许那让他印象深刻，但是之后，黑泽每每想要以买点儿什么作为借口走进便利店的时候，拿起的那些他自己都毫不在意的东西，对方也都记得一清二楚，有时候仅仅是目光扫过柜台前的架子还没开口，对方就先伸手拿过来了，之后还像担心自己做了没用的事情那样，抱歉地笑笑，不知是说读空气能力满分还是温柔过头了。  
安达其他的隐藏模式也被黑泽撞见过，他照例下楼去便利店寻找聊天机会的时候，有次看见他默默站在柜台后面吃布丁，脸上非常幸福满足的表情，原来也是甜食爱好者啊。还有一次是在工作时间的低峰期，店里没有人在，安达被他发现在角落里看周刊少年Jump，开门音乐响起来的时候，像只受惊的小兔子一样赶忙把胡萝卜藏到桌子下面，封面的一角被压得翘起。黑泽瞟过一眼，指了指露出的巨大标题，“我也在看那个故事哦。”  
“诶，真的吗！”  
安达的神情语气一下子都和往常不一样了起来，提到了关注的东西就会很兴奋啊原来。  
“当然，故事很精彩。”  
“我也这么觉得，比起前几话剧情一下子又紧凑了起来。啊，这本是新刊，借给你吧，是我自己买的。”  
黑泽笑着应允，“看完还给你。”  
他突然有点儿愧疚似的，太单纯了吧。有点儿抱歉好像。  
好，那么今晚回去就补一下好了。  
出现了共同爱好之后，两个人的距离一下子又拉近了很多，而且他们竟然是同年出生的，舍去了敬语，安达面对他时好像也不那么紧张了，尽管有时候还会有点儿不好意思地脸红，反而让黑泽更加想要捉弄和玩笑就是了。  
  
最近黑泽又开始繁忙了起来，毕竟要到年末发表的时候了，每一年都是一样，年底总结，年初计划，年中还有外审，工作一件接着一件。黑泽也不能过于频繁地光顾楼下便利店，但每次交谈的时间好像也慢慢变长了。而生活与工作的顺调程度往往成反比，今天就是这样，中午买咖啡的时候和安达聊了很久的天，晚上就发生了新人后辈把统计资料弄丢的事情，连带着硬盘一起，而那位新人也因为这件事儿紧张到不行，黑泽叫他把自己的那部分重新做好，剩下的由自己完成，不知不觉又已经很晚了，啊，安达是不是已经下班了，黑泽按了按额头，又灌下了半杯咖啡，好累，还有很多内容，今天要通宵了吗。  
  
“不好意思……”  
声音随着敲门声一起发生，黑泽抬起了头，这是仙女教母听见了他的声音吗，还是他工作太久了产生了幻觉，穿着米色毛茸茸外套的安达竟然正站在办公室的门口，“诶？安达？”  
“黑泽？”  
“你……” 怎么会在这里？  
“在便利店里捡到了这个，上面的名字是你们公司的，本来想要等等看黑泽会不会来，啊，不是，没有在怪你的意思……刚刚因为前台也没有人所以就直接走进来了，只有这里亮着灯，没想到黑泽你会在这里。”  
从下班开始一直到现在，有几个小时了，在等自己吗，原来也不止是我一个人期待见面啊。这么长的一段话也是，大概也先打好了腹稿吧。黑泽看了一眼文件袋就知道，正是新人后辈弄丢的那一份，倒霉日变幸运日，资料失而复得，而且今天又见到他了，好幸运，安达是幸运天使吗，好可爱，黑泽的脑袋里跳出了一个个看不见的小人，在目光里跳出来围绕安达跳舞。  
“谢谢，正好是我们这里弄丢的。”他笑着接过文件袋，“哈……”黑泽吸了一口气，新文件袋的边角太锋利了划到了食指，细小的血珠一条虚线一样渗出来。  
“啊……小心……”  
黑泽自己还没什么反应，反而眼前的人一团慌乱的样子，办公室里的急救箱就放在门口，黑泽看着对方从里面翻找出了碘伏棉棒，然后拉过自己的手，仔细地涂了起来，伤口很浅，但是有点儿刺痛，对方就那么站在那儿，拉着自己的手，黑泽却有种整颗心脏都被抓紧了的感觉，办公室里空荡荡的，是不是太安静了，因为黑泽已经听见自己的心跳声了。  
安达好像因为小小的突发状况都忘记了紧张，他们靠得很近，黑泽比安达高了一些，从这个角度只能看见他的发旋，耳朵尖红红的，大概是外面很冷的缘故，黑泽呼出一口气在他耳边，对方也没有感觉似的专心致志地在贴创可贴。  
“谢谢。”  
两个人面对面站着，这时候彼此才完全意识到距离不知何时消失了一大截，安达低着头，看两个人的脚尖几乎相对，手不自觉地握紧了自己的双肩包带子，太近了，好强烈的，心脏的声音，彼此身上衣物柔顺剂的味道掺杂在一起，呼吸也不敢肆意，而空气也被凝固了一样，他们都没有动，仿佛害怕会打破什么一样。  
  
已经很晚了，还是黑泽先开了口，“谢谢，安达今天帮了我大忙。”  
“那我就先告辞了。”  
“一起出去吧，我也刚刚好可以走了。”

电梯用八秒钟的时间从第十层到达一楼，向前走三十米路过24小时营业的便利店，然后右转直行到达巴士站台。同样的路线，可是黑泽今天旁边还有安达，一切都变得新奇起来似的，有种莫名的雀跃被注射进了心脏里。  
  
附近的店都已经打烊了，只有巴士站台亮着光，像夜晚河流中唯一的船，不会为寒冬的冷风所颤抖，这艘小船上现在只有两个乘客，黑泽侧身看着安达，私服也很可爱，这种毛茸茸的外套很适合他，总觉得像男子高中生一样。黑泽的手在口袋里握着手机，踌躇着该不该说出下面的话，深夜里的飙车党从拐角处飞驰而过，巨大的引擎轰鸣声一闪而过，就现在吧。  
“那个，安达，line交换，如果可以的话……办公室里的新人最近很马虎，总觉得可能会经常有这种事情发生呢。”  
好蹩脚的借口，黑泽在心里吐槽自己。  
“好啊。”安达立刻从口袋里掏出了手机，添加之后，他突然笑了出来，黑泽不解地看向了他。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没有，就是觉得黑泽总是很冷静成熟的样子，但是头像却很可爱，有点儿，反转魅力啊。”  
两个人因为这种简单的事情笑个不停，黑泽第一次想要扰乱自己的时间表，请夜间巴士再晚一点来吧。  
然而神不会一天内同时实现两个愿望，所以也不会让巴士司机经常晚点，巴士灯光远远地就照了过来。  
“车子到了。”  
“巧合好像太多了，我也坐这一班。”这次黑泽也和安达一样惊讶了，“你一直住在这里吗？”  
“是啊，从小时候。”  
这么久以来竟然一直都没有遇到过，也很神奇。  
安达像是看透了黑泽的想法“应该是我一直在晚班的缘故吧，所以一直没有遇见黑泽。”  
“大概是吧。”  
“很神奇呢。”  
“嗯？”黑泽转头看向安达。  
“就是，觉得能认识黑泽这样的人很神奇，黑泽应该特别优秀吧，之前在店里有听见同事们在背后偷偷提到你。”  
“说我什么了吗，是个斯巴达的上司吗？”黑泽突然有点儿紧张在安达面前暴露了什么。  
“夸奖黑泽很厉害之类的，基本已经是可以称作美谈的地步了。”  
黑泽笑了，他听过的赞美不算少，也许还比普通的程度还多得多，可安达这么说，还是让他很开心。  
“然后又很努力，只有你自己工作到这么晚，果然优秀也是有原因的吧。”  
“突然这么说我会不好意思的。”黑泽虽然这么说，但脸上的笑容完全掩盖不住，大概眼角都皱起来了。  
“真好啊。”安达的视线飘向模糊的公交玻璃窗，黑泽看见他的视线似乎没有焦点。  
  
夜间巴士的空调开得很足，烘得人暖洋洋的，黑泽转头看了看旁边的人，因为闷热脸上带了两团红晕，毛茸茸的外套衣领也拉了下来，偏斜的目光能看见侧颈的一颗痣，安达很困倦似的半闭了眼睛，跟着巴士的转弯摇摇晃晃，翘起的头发时不时会蹭到黑泽的肩膀，他第一次产生了希望永远不会到达终点的想法。


	5. 5

5  
安达最近做直播的频率有点儿高，并不是他最近空闲了什么的，而是需要相谈的场合越来越多，但是又没办法和现实中的人讨论，同时直播间里那些半夜也不睡觉的人们倒是很乐意和安达聊天。  
今天也是一样，安达登录了自己的账号，在温暖的棉被里蜷缩着抱着麦克风。  
“晚上好，我是双重美乃滋饭团君。”  
「晚上好！」  
「美乃滋君又出现了！」  
“还有人没睡吗，晚上好。”  
  
「美乃滋君最近忙吗？」  
“说是忙倒是也没有，只是觉得有点疲惫？好像作息规律了之后对睡觉的欲望更强了，啊，不过今天刚刚睡醒了。”  
  
「辛苦了。最近即使是便利店也很让人操心呢。」  
「是吧。」  
「那个便利店帅哥最近有来吗？」  
关于黑泽的提问果然也如期出现了，虽然不是那么频繁，倒是每天都能见到，还是很喜欢无糖咖啡和薄荷糖，总是来买呢。  
「想知道美乃滋君和便利店天使的事情，请！」  
「今天一点儿也不想睡觉，请展开讲讲吧///」  
“诶……大家好像很喜欢他啊，也是啦，他真的很厉害，长相也帅气，性格又好，工作能力也很强的样子。”  
「所以说是天使啊*wing wing wing」  
「美乃滋君在夸奖天使君，啊，最高！」  
「粉红色泡泡从屏幕那里飞过来了」  
“貌似是在商社那种大公司工作，啊也有卖文具的地方。在办公室里见到了一次，气场完全不一样呢，就是，如果是普通来讲走进店里看见他这种感觉的人在聊天，我会有点胆怯都不敢进去了的……”  
「听起来就是エリート……」  
「为什么我打工的地方没有帅哥每日光顾（泣）」  
  
“不过，我也有在文具公司工作过……”  
「美乃滋君原来也是精英社员吗？」  
「同行从业者之爱？」  
“没有啦，我完全和他不一样，做了一阵子就辞职了，有点羡慕他这样的人呢。”尽管听众们看不见，安达还是在被子里摇了摇头。  
「美乃滋君也很好啊！」  
「是啊是啊，帮我度过了很多个失眠夜晚*heart」  
  
“谢谢大家啦，我也很喜欢大家。”就算只是网络上的评论，依然让安达感觉很高兴，大家都是很好的人啊。  
「美乃滋君可爱百分百www」  
「所以有和便利店天使发生什么吗」  
  
“其实……”  
“……最近每天都在和他打电话了。”  
安达接下来讲的事情，虽然隐去了一些细节，但还是如同把一颗炸弹丢进了实时评论区。  
……  
和往常一样，安达被早晨的闹钟叫醒，天气渐渐回暖，起床困难症减轻了，闭着眼睛刷牙洗脸换好衣服，整理一下睡乱的头发出门，坐巴士前往便利店，早餐是美乃滋饭团和草莓牛奶，然后和同事换班开始整理货架。等到九点钟，周围办公楼里上班的工薪职员会逐渐出现，抱怨着天气太冷购买热饮后离开，或者是一边打着电话一边快速进入又退出。同一时间，他在这其中最熟悉的黑泽会一如往常地穿着笔挺的西装走进来，带着黑泽式的微笑和他打招呼，“早上好，安达。”看着黑泽的笑容，总是给人一种今天天气非常好似的错觉。  
“早，黑泽。”啊，最近看见黑泽出现后才会有干劲儿似的。  
黑泽一如往常地拿着黑咖啡结账，“今天要出外勤了，所以下午可能不会见到安达君。”  
“嗯，今天也加油！”  
安达笑着回答着，黑泽今天也在闪闪发光啊。  
  
之后就是平凡的一天，给顾客结账，补充货架上的商品，丢掉分类好的垃圾，以及，站在收银台后面听其实并不想买东西只找个地方呆着的社畜吐槽工作烦恼，远离职场很久的安达听见这类型的事情还是忍不住不适。  
快到傍晚的时候，两位穿着黑色西装套裙的女性一进来就开始小声交谈着，大概她们以为自己的声音已经压得很低，但安达还是听得一清二楚。  
“听说了吗，那个栗尾課长的事情？”  
“诶？是说パワーハラ的事情吗？”（*职场霸凌）  
安达手里的扫码器掉了下去，一旁的人没有受影响只是继续压低了声音。  
“对对，超级可怕的，饮酒会的时候叫新人表演节目就算了，喝醉了骂人废物还硬灌人辣椒油什么的……”  
“可怕，好可怕，都什么时代了还会发生这种事情啊。”  
“不过好像他要被调去佐贺的工厂了，年纪很大了公司没办法开除，但是去那种地方还不如干脆辞职了。”  
“还好我们这边没有这种人啊……”  
  
安达没有继续再听下去，店长打电话过来说他会迟几个小时，叫安达继续代班，工资会按照夜间来计算的，他就继续抱着热水袋躲在柜台后面，看着什么都没买的顾客跟着出门音乐离开。她们走后不久，便利店就迎进了一位有点儿矮个子的地中海秃男人，明明还是工作时间，却气势汹汹地买了酒出去，连小票也不要直接扔在柜台上。这个时间就喝伏特加有点儿不妙吧，安达隐约有种不安的预感。  
而事实证明他的预感是很准的，那个男人在离开后没多久又回来了，这次则是一副醉醺醺的样子，领带也不知道跑到哪儿去了，又拿了酒摇摇晃晃地往柜台走，就在距离安达还有两步的地方，一整瓶的伏特加摔碎在地上，玻璃碎片飞溅开来，透明的液体沿着地板的缝隙流淌着。  
“啊，您没事吧……”安达赶忙从柜台后走了出来。  
“你小子……”  
对方用诡异的眼神盯着自己，安达愣住了，然后下一秒就被这个男人拽住了衣领，“你小子很得意啊，不过是个没用的工资小偷，竟然还……”喝醉的男人似乎就是办公室八卦中的那位主人公，误把安达当成了使唤对象，而安达完全不明状况，“您认错人了……”  
醉鬼的力气比平常还要更大，而安达又不能直接把对方推倒在后面的碎片上，被往门外拽着，安达用力推拒，对方则变本加厉地骂着难听的话，甚至拳头挥了过来，安达从来没有打过架，这已经远远超过他的神经系统可以处理的范畴了。但预想中的疼痛没有发生，身体被人揽过，整个地护住了，有力的手握在自己的肩膀，熟悉的西装袖口，啊，是黑泽。  
  
黑泽外勤结束后本来可以直接回家的，但他现在有了每天都去楼下便利店报道的习惯，而且也并不远，他期待着路过便利店的透明橱窗看见熟悉的身影，可是却是争吵的声音先传了过来，不，不是争吵，完全是单方面的骚扰，安达正被一个醉汉纠缠着，黑泽的身体行为越过了思考，快步跑过去拉过对方，拦住拳头，反手扯过，醉汉就摔倒在台阶上。还好赶上了，还好他没有受伤，因为太着急了，把安达整个人都搂了过来，他低头看了看对方，一副被吓到了的样子，怎么偏偏是他不在的时候。黑泽两手握住安达的肩膀，“你还好吗，安达？”  
“啊……”  
不对，下巴怎么红红的？  
他一边轻拍着安达的背一边拨着电话。  
“天啊，安达，这是怎么回事？”黑泽转身，是同样穿着便利店制服的人，安达嘴巴张了张，好像在说“店长”？黑泽又护住了安达，“请问您是店长吗，应该是来了醉酒闹事的人，安达现在状态不太好，需要休息，麻烦尽快安排和他换班，谢谢。这边的事情应该监控中有记录，我已经报过警了，希望您后续处理一下。”  
  
“好了，安达，一起回去吧。”  
被突然吓到的安达像失去了支架的木偶，整个人都软绵绵的回不过神的样子，黑泽揽着他上了出租车，在车上说了地址后，对方就一直沉默，黑泽觉得奇怪，难道还发生了什么吗。  
本就不是很远的距离，很快到了家门口，安达似乎才提起了一点儿精神，“谢谢你还送我回来，黑泽。”  
“那不请我进去坐坐吗？”黑泽笑了笑，他看起来还是很不舒服。  
“啊那个，抱，抱歉。”安达慌张地拿出钥匙，却怎么也插不进那小小的锁孔，头顶的灯光一暗，黑泽从他的身后靠近，因为对方比自己高一些，四肢也修长，紧贴着胳膊，握住了拿着钥匙的手，整个人都被笼在怀里的感觉。因为想要看见锁的方向，黑泽低下了头，下巴停在安达的肩膀上，耳朵碰过耳朵，然后稳稳地插进钥匙，转动，门打开了。  
安达联想到了刚刚混乱中的那个拥抱，和手掌一样，宽厚有力，但他什么时候开始和黑泽经常靠得这么近了？安达默默地走了进去，还没开口问他要喝点儿什么，对方却先出声了，“家里的医药箱放在哪里，我帮你处理一下伤口。”  
“伤口？”安达不解地问。  
“不痛吗，这里？”  
黑泽指了指自己的下巴，安达刚要去摸摸看，手就被抓住了，“划破了，不要碰。”  
不知道是不是因为是晚上，黑泽的声音好像变得尤为低沉，而且这种少见的命令式的语气，安达看着对方，好像只能依照他的语言来行动似的，另一只手指了指电视机。  
“电视机下面啊……”黑泽又恢复了往常的那种，非常黑泽式的温和的语气，他拿了医药箱坐在安达旁边，而安达却低着头，为自己今天的笨拙感到羞愧。留给他低着头的时间并不多，黑泽一只手握住他的下巴轻轻抬起，用碘酒棉棒消毒，这时候安达才感觉到刺痛，短促地倒吸了一口气。  
从黑泽的视角，又能看见对方侧颈那颗小小的痣，因为靠得很近，安达的鼻息喷在自己耳边，柔软的风抚摸而过的感觉，又连同呼吸声一起放大。他的视线从已经贴好创可贴的下巴离开，渐渐向上移动，是这温暖的呼吸的来源，也是说出好听声音的地方，像有种引力一样，黑泽的手指从下巴滑到唇角，他触碰到了他的嘴唇，而那和看起来一样柔软，在缝隙里若隐若现的舌尖也攫住了他的眼睛一样，想要再靠近一点，再近一点儿。  
  
“黑泽……”  
被叫回了神。我刚刚，想要做……什么？  
“抱歉，突然有点儿走神。”  
  
安达看着黑泽匆匆忙忙地告别离开，觉得十分抱歉，连咖啡都没有给他倒过就走了，真是的，今天也被他照顾了，安达捂住了脸，明明是同年的，自己什么时候才能像黑泽那么成熟呢。他打开line敲了信息进去，“谢谢，一直都被黑泽关照了，要是可以做点儿什么也能帮到黑泽就好了。”  
等到他再从浴室里出来的时候，消息已经显示已读了，但是却没有回复，安达又开始责怪自己，是不是说了大话，而且他刚刚还发了个兔子的表情出去，黑泽大概不喜欢这种吧。安达坐在床边，自暴自弃似的用毛巾蹂躏着湿答答的头发，突然手机开始震动了起来，是没有料想到的视讯电话，他手忙脚乱地按下了接听键，完全忘了自己头发擦到一半乱糟糟的样子，有些迷茫地靠在床头，屏幕里是一片黑暗，安达凑近了屏幕，想要看得更清楚一些，这样在另一边的镜头里完全是贴过来的脸了，安达听见手机里传来一声叹息，他后退了一点儿，“黑泽？”  
又是几秒钟的沉默。  
“安达说想要帮我的忙是认真的吗？”  
不知为何，看不见脸，电话中的声音似乎很有攻击性，和往常那样笑着说话的黑泽不太一样，安达的心脏又加快了起来，他知道对方应该可以看见自己，点了点头。  
“其实我，非常喜欢安达的声音，听到了会很容易平静放松下来，安达可以帮助我解决失眠吗？”  
安达的眼睛一亮，自己总算也有可以帮对方的地方了，他立刻就答应了，而这个时候屏幕另一边才打开了灯，柔和的暖黄色灯光亮了起来，穿着白色t恤的人出现，脖颈被光照分割成明暗两面，他的脸部线条尤为明显，在深邃的眼窝中一直低垂着的眼睛突然上抬，是四目相对的时刻，“谢谢你，安达。”  
他笑了，安达怔怔地看着屏幕，心脏好像出了什么故障，一直猛跳个不停，之前他就知道的啊，黑泽长得也很好看，但是，他的笑怎么会这么好看的。  
安感觉自己怪怪的，他低下了头。  
“怎么了吗，安达，是不是让你困扰了。”  
“啊没有，能帮黑泽的话我也超级开心的。”  
“那，今天就好好休息。”  
  
……  
  
“……总之就是这么一回事儿，所以现在在帮他治疗失眠，但是我好像非常不专业，每次最后都像这样说起了话，然后有时候聊着聊着我自己先睡着了……”  
「///听到了本年度最令我心情复杂的一个故事///」  
「这是，爱，是爱吧！」  
「完全是恋爱状态啊！」  
这位叫请续杯藤崎小姐的卡曼橘白茶的用户好像从一开始就关注着自己，安达对她很眼熟，即使是杂谈也都耐心地回复着，然后她现在在实时评论里大声呼喊着，安达有点儿不明白，他没谈过恋爱，但是这位藤崎小姐一直以来似乎表现得社会经验很丰富的样子，安达也比较信任对方，而此时她在说的话却让安达紧张不已。  
「在我看来，你们已经爱上对方了。」  
  



	6. 6

6  
意地悪い：坏心眼的。  
黑泽的脑海里最近总是出现这个词语，倒不是说真的坏心眼做了些什么坏事，是有点逗趣的那种感觉罢了，他想要捉弄的对象仍然是公司楼下那位温柔的便利店员，对方总是一副天然的表情，实在太可爱了，让人不自觉地想要稍微欺负一下。  
安达不会很严肃地因为微小的恶作剧或玩笑话而生气，总之就是个真的性格很好相处的人，内心非常温柔，又非常好懂，看见喜欢的食物会露出开心的表情，因为什么而难过就像兔子一样悲伤地垂下耳朵，熬过夜的话左边的头发就会翘起，总是走同样的路线上下班，喜欢的饭团就一直吃下去。也因为性格里简单的成分太多了，不太擅长人情世故一类的东西，笨拙地说好和谢谢，脸红就是最大的褒奖，和黑泽当初幻想中的双重美乃滋饭团君一样，像居住在吉卜力童话世界里的精灵。  
  
他承认自己使坏地利用了这么单纯的安达的信任，用早就不存在的失眠为借口和他在睡前通话，当然，安达的声音让他放松倒是真的，如果只是声音的话。因为第一次他们在视讯电话的时候，安达突然把脸贴近了屏幕，黑泽的心脏像要爆炸了一样。就算每天都在见面，偶然的一个靠近还是过于刺激。  
  
于是他们真的开始每天在视讯电话了，大部分是黑泽打过去的，有时候安达会露脸，有时候镜头只是对着空无一物的天花板，最开始安达给他阅读了一些东西，然后渐渐地他们会交谈谈论自己的事情，语言的字符一个个穿过电子信号传达到另一个人身边时，寒冷的冬季夜晚似乎也变得不再难捱。  
就在这样的时间里，厚重的牛角扣大衣和羊羔绒外套被重新放回了衣柜的顶层，湿答答的白衬衫和单薄的卫衣又重新在阳台上飘荡。  
春天，如期而至。  
  
这是和安达通电话的第二十一个夜晚，黑泽记得很清楚。  
“晚上好，安达。”  
“晚上好，黑泽。”  
安达的下半张脸都埋在棉被里面了，眼睛在刘海和被子之间忽闪忽闪地眨着。  
“星期六，今天熬夜也没有关系吧。要看电影吗？”黑泽主动提议着。  
“现在？那我去把电脑拿过来。不知道什么时候开始，春天就到了呢。”  
“啊，这里有一部名字叫春天的电影。”  
“那就这部吧。”  
“好像是部老电影。”  
“是啊，1996年发行，1996年你多大？”  
“六岁，我们是同年诶。”  
“说的也是哈哈。”  
安达的整张脸从屏幕里露出来了，大概是趴在床上压着胳膊的缘故，脸颊被推起，像面包超人一样的表情，黑泽瞥见了暗自按下了手机的截图键。  
  
“啊，电视上的雪花屏幕，好多年没有见过了。”  
“有点儿怀念啊。”  
  
男女主人公生活在世纪末，他们用邮件的方式与彼此沟通，从未遇见的两个人，以春天和星的身份交流着生活。  
“春天……星……”  
黑泽听着对方轻轻读出了电影开头屏幕上的字，像小朋友一样。  
电影中的人们穿着那个时代流行的宽肩西装在拥挤的人行道中穿行。  
“像小时候妈妈们会穿的衣服。”黑泽听见对方说。  
“确实，因为抓妈妈的裙子被骂过呢。”  
“诶？黑泽也？很意外呢，总觉得黑泽像从小就很懂事的类型。”  
“一出生就穿着西装打好领带那样吗？”  
电话的另一头传来笑声。  
“是啊。”  
“音乐很好听呢。”  
“是说啊。”  
  
男主人公春天原来是一名橄榄球运动员，却因为受伤无法继续，过着苦闷的生活，他写邮件给星诉说着这一切。  
“黑泽有去看过橄榄球比赛吗？”  
“中学的时候在社团里，我还做过四分卫呢。”  
“听起来好厉害啊。”  
“很激烈的运动，后来就转去游泳了。”  
“黑泽，说真的，你是外星来的吗？”  
“哈哈为什么这么说。”  
“什么都会的样子，不然就是家里住着哆啦A梦吧。”  
“真的喔，改天来我家就让你见见。”  
  
剧情慢慢进行着，有台词的地方非常少，多数都是主人公们在屏幕上敲打着与对方交流，但却并不会让人感到厌烦而难以看下去，两个人似乎在沉浸在电影中，电脑屏幕微暗的光照在不同空间内两个人的脸上，沉默着在同一个时刻明明暗暗。  
  
星说：「只能从电影中体会爱，很难为情。」  
好像有点理解呢，明明恋爱每时每刻都在发生，恋爱是如此平凡普通的一个词汇，出现在各种广告海报和音乐CD里，在人们的口中反复陈述，那位经常留言的藤崎小姐也说，你可能和对方相爱了，但是恋爱，爱，究竟是什么呢，安达不知道。  
  
春天说：「看看身边的人，也许一直有人在默默注视着你。」  
大概是如此吧，注视自己的人如此之多，甚至不需要特意寻找就能注意到他人有些露骨的好感了，年级的第一名，营业的王牌，家族里让人放心的孩子，不断被暗恋着讨论着，但是也不断成为曾经有过好感的对象，所有轻飘飘的情感，只要稍作观察就能看得一清二楚。那么，所以当我把目光投向你的时候，你也会注意到吗。  
  
星说：「我没有恋爱，因为想念对方是件麻烦事，不见面时他在做什么，有没有想我，胡思乱想的自己也让我害怕。」  
对我来说，想念并不是件麻烦事，反而很乐在其中，因为没办法一直见面，在脑海中不断想念对方的话也是一种乐趣，他在做什么，今天穿了什么颜色的衣服，头发有没有翘起，坐巴士的时候有座位吗，还有会不会在某个时刻也突然想起自己，尽管忐忑，但也可以是甜蜜的苦痛。  
  
星说：「与人恋爱，我觉得是选择了另一个自己。」  
自己吗？  
好像也可以是，这么说也许是一个严肃的，自律的，一丝不苟的自己，想要选择一个纯真的，简单的，甚至有点儿马虎的自己吧。  
“安达怎么想呢？选择了另一个自己的事情？”  
“嗯？安达？”  
黑泽没有收到回答，转头去看手机的屏幕，大概是电影的后半部分太过安静，安达已经睡着了，仍然保持着握着手机的姿势，电影里的蓝色光晃在他的侧脸，时速两百公里的新干线列车在原野上试过，主人公们握着摄影机记录对方短暂的影子一闪而过，黑泽注视着安达，在电影里最后主人公们终于在最后见到对方的弦乐里，他突然意识到能够和安达相遇是一件很重要的事情。  
  
电影结束了。  
黑泽却不舍得挂掉这个漫长的电话，于是只是插好了充电器躺在床上。如果爱情最初来源于幻想的话，那么现在他认为比自己幻想中的一切都要好，和安达在一起的时候。  
胸膛里面的感情像是要溢出来一样，但是他呢，他会和我想的一样吗，知道了被同为男人的自己的喜欢会高兴吗，被抱有欲望的男人眼光看会觉得恶心吗？该做些什么呢，还是要维持现状只是做朋友呢。黑泽的脑海里涌出了各种各样的疑问，他已经度过了三十年的人生经验没有一条可以对应，原来喜欢一个人是这么地手足无措吗？  
  
一整个晚上都在意识混沌中度过似的，像是睡着了，又像是能感知到周围的一切声音，心脏也因为不安而跳个不停，他好像变成了那个在列车上的人，想要从一闪而过的原野中拍下自己喜欢的人，想要抓住那个模糊的身影，却从轨道上坠落，忽地一下，黑泽睁开了眼睛。  
只是梦而已。  
黑泽拿起手机，这个通彻整夜的电话还在，但屏幕的一半被棉被挡住了，另外一半可以看见对方的后脑勺，黑色的头发翘起，如果是在他身边就能摸摸他的头发了吧，柔软纤细的头发，和他本人一样。窗外似乎有微弱的鸟叫，除以之外就是平稳匀称的呼吸声，会转过身来吗，早晨的睡脸是怎么样的呢，想要看看他，黑泽忍不住轻声叫了他的名字。  
“安达。”  
“安达。”  
“清。”  
Ki—yo—shi—，短短的三个音节，从黑泽喉咙里发出的时候却带来一阵紧张，希望他听到，又害怕他听到，仅仅是以你的名字呼唤你，都好像独自伪装了一场私人的亲密似的。  
可能真的是人在睡梦中也仍然对自己的名字很敏感，安达翻了个身，脸面向了镜头，眼睛还闭着，早晨的睡颜比晚上还更有冲击力，房间内光线很足，照在他侧脸上，睫毛投下一片扇形的阴影，黑泽的心脏扑动扑动地跳着，不公平，黑泽突然生出某种孩子气的委屈来，好不公平，为什么只有你自己安然睡着，全然不知我心里郁结的情感呢，为什么你如此平静自然，我却因此而心跳不停，安达啊，可以睁开眼睛，也看看我吗。  
如果心声可以被听到，会是怎么样的。  
“安达。”  
安达又缩了缩肩膀，把自己往棉被里藏了藏。发出了半梦半醒的嚅嗫声，“嗯……”  
像是撒娇的声音似的。  
可爱。  
“安达。”  
好像有人在叫自己的名字一样，把他从模糊的睡眠拉回了现实，但在迷茫中他却只能发出“嗯”的声音，安达推拒着睡眠的欲望终于睁开了眼睛，而眼前这个小小的长方形框架里，是黑泽的脸，往常一样的笑眼注视着自己。  
诶？诶诶？什么？怎么回事？  
安达猛地从床上坐了起来，电话里对方发出了声音。  
“早上好。安达。”  
“早……昨天不小心睡着了……”他有些不好意思地捂着脸拿过手机。  
“是啊，安达刚刚睡醒的样子好可爱，还在撒娇……”  
“啊？什么？”  
“要看吗，我都有录下来。”  
“为什么录这种东西，好羞耻啊。”  
“不，很可爱。”  
关于爱情是否始于幻想或者是恋爱对象会不会是另一个自己的谈论并没有如期发生，只有隔天再见面时黑泽意外地头发翘起被安达也记录下了照片而已。


	7. 7

7  
或许你可能不相信，但忍耐着生活的时候时间竟然也过得如常飞快，太阳再次路过北回归线，蝉从地底下爬了出来，就算是是东京都，也能在绿化植物之中听见巨大的鸣叫声。  
关闭空调，在室内残留的冷气中打好领带，黑泽又把这个结拉松了一点儿，夏日让每一次出门都变得无比艰难，尤其是乘坐巴士时，人身上的皮脂的味道，化学香精的味道全部混杂在一起，又跟着高温挥发到空气里去，黑泽不喜欢这种感觉，但仍然理好了西装袖扣准备出门。尽管夏天有诸多不便，但也因为燥热的天气人们剥离了自己的外壳，更多地展露自己，这也有一些好处，比如他可以看见喜欢的人裸露手腕和脚踝，锁骨的端点从t恤的领口露出一点儿，脖颈侧面的痣也很容易看到，那个人还会在睡前把刘海用白色的鸭嘴夹别到头顶，露出整个额头，黑泽喜欢他这种在自己面前毫不设防的样子。  
从家到公司楼下的二十分钟巴士到达得很快，黑泽在建筑物边缘投下的条形阴影中快步走着，上午正盛的阳光将便利店的透明玻璃照地刺眼而炽热，就在那片强光之后，站着他最近一直心心念念的人，电子开门音乐响起，他向自己露出了微笑，“早上好，黑泽。”  
啊，今天也是，完美一天的开端。  
  
和黑泽一样其他人其实也对最近抱有期待，因为盂兰盆节休假快要到了，在东京都最炎热的日子可以休息，任谁都会觉得开心。  
不过，盂兰盆节的时候回家去，又有一阵子不能见到安达了。冰箱里的冷气扑面而来，黑泽拿着咖啡走向了柜台。  
“盂兰盆节的时候安达会休息吗？”  
“有几天会，不过我家就在东京，也不用回去别的地方。”  
“这样啊……”黑泽的手指在咖啡罐边缘转了一圈，“……那花火大会呢？”  
“大概会去天台看一下吧，人，花火大会的人实在太多了，有点儿恐怖其实。”安达抱歉地笑了笑，低着头扫码咖啡，感觉自己这么说太煞风景了的样子。  
不过黑泽倒是也可以理解，毕竟第一次和安达见面的时候，他认生到连积分卡的办理方式都是手写给自己的。  
“说起来，黑泽是哪里出身？”  
“京都，这次也要回去一趟。”  
“真好啊，我还没去过京都呢。”  
“诶，那修学旅行的时候？”  
“去了奈良，喂仙贝的时候还被鹿给袭击了。”  
黑泽想象着高中时期的安达被鹿追着跑的样子笑了一下，“那，京都的五山送火也没去看吧，这次直播给你怎么样？既不用去人挤人的地方，又能安稳地在家里看到。”  
“可以吗，那太好了！”安达在黑泽装咖啡的袋子里偷偷塞了妈妈做的草莓大福，啊，总觉得遇见黑泽以后，一直都有好事发生。  
  
假期越来越近的时候，人们都因此躁动了起来，提前请假离开的人也不少，而黑泽却不得不负起责任把压到最后一刻的工作都处理好，新干线到达京都站时已经是深夜，夏季夜晚的风穿透单薄的衬衫，黑泽披上了西装，向出租车招手。  
这个时间到家父母已经睡了，只有姐姐还坐在客厅里一边敷着面膜看电视，一边和男友在电话聊天，黑泽回到自己的房间，已经和安达在line上讲过自己要加班到很晚，取消了当天的视讯电话，不过，还是想听听他的声音啊。黑泽打开手机滑动屏幕，安达下午发过的那个兔子贴纸表情还在对话框里笑着跳动，事实上虽然两个人经常在通话，但他们都不算是惯用语音消息的人，几乎都是文字，更加直观也不需要顾忌对方是不是在不能听语音的场合。  
黑泽踌躇了一会儿，最终没有做什么，这个时间一定已经睡了吧，明天可以再联络的，明天再联络吧，他按着额头进了浴室，总觉得最近自己像个得了肌肤饥渴症的人一样。  
  
生物钟是个神奇的东西，当你破坏它的一丁点儿环节，它就会让你在床上辗转反侧，凌晨三点钟，黑泽依然清醒地不得了，拿起手机，没有新的邮件，没有新的消息，但却弹出一条推送：您关注中的双重美乃滋饭团君发布了新视频。  
新的，视频吗？  
已经有大半年过去了，黑泽似乎也渐渐地没有抱着对方还会再出现的想法了，突然的更新反而让黑泽不太适应。他点开了链接，封面上是黑夜里一盏燃烧中的蜡烛，烛光闪烁着，可以看到一个人窝在被子里，依然是以前出现过的那件深蓝色睡衣，说起来，安达也有一件一样的。  
  
标题写着「めちゃくちゃ甘えてくる彼氏（地声）」  
（*向你撒娇的男友（本音））  
黑泽戴上了耳机，也许是上天送给这个失眠夜晚的惊喜吧，他闭上了眼睛。  
“呐，你睡着了吗？”  
还没有。  
以往的事情基本都是用气音轻轻地说话，但这次的标注了本音，本音的话，就太太太像了吧。  
“好想和你撒娇啊。”  
？  
“最喜欢你了。”  
黑泽隐隐约约觉得和之前的视频不太一样，但他听见这熟悉的温柔声音就已经开始进入平和状态，四肢轻松了起来，躺在柔软的被子中间不想在动。于是他继续听着，有被子被手轻轻摩擦的声音，像就在他枕边向他靠近一样。又是一句“好喜欢你啊”，轻轻的口腔音从耳边传来，是嘴唇相碰的声音，接触又分离，黑泽不是只有三岁的小朋友，他当然知道那是在模仿亲吻的声音，只是耳机音效太好太真实了，就像真实发生的一样，轻吻在耳边的声音，然后是吸气，连呼吸都那么真切。黑泽睁开眼睛，耳边的亲吻又出现了，他感觉到头皮一阵发麻，整个人身体有种说不清楚的感觉，又像是一点儿也使不上劲儿，又像是充满了力气，唯一能确定的是，男孩在他耳边的声音，让他浑身发烫。黑泽按住自己的胸膛，这种奇异的感觉是什么啊，耳边的声音还在继续，“对不起，还可以继续和你撒娇吗。”男孩的喉咙里有发出了一些没有意义的拟声词，就像是初生的小动物，有种软糯的感觉，像是某一次通宵电话以后安达半梦半醒在被子里撒娇的声音。  
黑泽觉得自己好像疯掉了，他脑海里出现了每天都会见到的安达的样子，他柔软的黑色头发，白皙的脖颈，从收银台后抬起眼睛的样子，被惊吓和捉弄时流露的那种不自知的可爱，还有，像耳机里一样，温柔而轻的声音。如果是安达靠近他，在他耳边说喜欢呢，如果是安达抚摸他的耳朵，轻轻的接触嘴唇呢，黑泽猛地从床上坐了起来，拽掉了耳机，长出了一口气，心里好乱。  
他滑动着网页，评论区刷出了留言，而有一条非常在意的评论，请续杯藤崎小姐的卡曼橘白茶的人说「wwww，要是那位便利店天使帅哥有在听就好了，请一定和美乃滋饭团君幸福啊！」  
便利店天使？帅哥？  
是熟人吗？美乃滋饭团君也在便利店工作？黑泽脑袋里负责逻辑的这个部分疯狂地旋转着，他的联想如果是正确的的话，那么整个故事就太疯狂了，黑泽重新在搜索框里检索了美乃滋饭团君的id，仍然是这位藤崎小姐，上传了很多直播录屏的视频。  
原来在他以为美乃滋饭团君消失的这一段时间里，只是自己错过了而已，黑泽点开了视频，他的身体因为激动而有些轻微的震颤，他，会是他吗。  
点开播放序列，熟悉的声音从耳机里传了过来。  
“我吗，其实只是开始在便利店打工而已，啊，对了，有位客人其实让我很在意……”  
“……第一次见面就把买来的饭团送给我了……”  
“貌似是在商社那种大公司工作，啊也有卖文具的地方。在办公室里见到了一次……”  
“其实，最近每天都在和他打电话了……”  
  
时间的碎片哗啦啦地拼凑到了一起，如果之前还是因为害怕失去而无法进一步靠近，那么现在，似乎命运也给出了不得不驱动双腿奔跑的理由，黑泽倒在了床上，捂住眼睛笑了出来，原来一直都是他啊。  
  
盂兰盆节当日。  
安达如同往常一样起床去便利店，今天没有见到黑泽，因为他回家去了，也没有收到黑泽的消息，因为他们约好了晚上通话，假期的缘故，店里几乎没有几个顾客出现，安达百无聊赖地度过了一天，之前也是这么无聊的吗，安达有点儿纳闷。  
到了傍晚时分，往隅田川方向去的电车和巴士都变得拥挤，也有穿着浴衣走在路上的人了，安达似乎心情也变得不错，他买了蜜瓜味儿的气泡饮料回家，洗好澡吹干头发，趴在床头等待那个约定好的电话。  
电话依然由黑泽发起，在等待接听的短暂时间里，黑泽甚至已经在预想各种各样的情况了，会不会过于紧张而说不出话来，会不会借巨大的花火响声的掩盖说出心声，不远处有人开始击鼓，耳膜也跟着震动，但黑泽却觉得自己的心，比在场的一切都要碰撞的更强烈。  
  
“叮——”  
电话接通了。  
屏幕那边出现了穿着蓝灰色细条纹浴衣的黑泽，正向安达挥手，对面似乎非常热闹，声音也很嘈杂，有小朋友举着纸灯笼从黑泽身后跑过，远处是篝火组成的「大」字嵌在黑色的山峦之间，炽热耀眼的橙色火焰摇曳生烟，河滩附近的焰火也逐个升起了，在夜空中呼喊绽放，而此时他却完全不能够将视线从黑泽身上移开。安达此刻仍然不能理解黑泽这样目光沉沉的原因，但其中涌动的不可名状的感情所令他不可忽视，在他的眼中感到自己置身于温柔之海，周围的人们开始因为花火而沸腾了，笑声，交谈声，和相机的快门声音满载于周边，而于这缝隙中他听见黑泽的声音。  
“安达，我回去的时候，可以见一面吗？”


	8. 8

8  
星期一，品川区，天气：阴。  
  
上午九点钟，黑泽站在品川水族馆的门口，是少有的夏日的阴凉天气，从东京湾传来的风穿过建筑物仍然强劲，吹起了衣服的一角，他抬头看了看天空，云层渐渐积厚，希望不会下雨吧。  
一向全勤的黑泽今天没去上班，这也引发了办公室里的热议，从一开始的有可能是生病了？或者是家里有事情，到莫非请假一天去秘密结婚之类的猜想在满天飞，没有一个人靠近正确答案，但可以肯定的是，黑泽要去做一件非常重要的事情。  
他对着手机屏幕捋了捋头发，想要以最好的样子见到他，事实上，任谁路过都品川水族馆入口都只会看到一个带着迷人微笑的沉稳男人，但黑泽其实紧张不已，至少他的衣柜在今天早晨不止一次见证过这事儿了。  
  
“黑泽，等很久了吗？”  
黑泽笑着打了招呼，但仅仅是看见安达，他已经快要按住胸膛来平复心跳的程度了，他们一起走了进去。因为是工作日的上午，水族馆里的人也很少，隧道中有隐约绿色的光，黑泽跟在安达身后，看波纹和鱼游动的影子照在他身上，脑海中不断排演着，该叫住他吗，还是从身后发起一个猝不及防的拥抱？这样会吓到他吧，还是安静地坐下来，点一份他喜欢吃的芭菲，然后慢慢地说出一切呢？什么时机是适当的呢，海底隧道的尽头？跳跃而起的海豚旁边？那些准备好的话呢，会老老实实地从我身体里表达出来，传达给你吗？黑泽满脑子都是这些东西，他面前的安达正指着他们头顶游过的魔鬼鱼回头笑着，黑泽踌躇不定，但海底隧道就在这些涌动的思绪中到了尽头，突如其来的强光照了过来，再等一下，再等一下。等待是漫长的，如果人一再迟疑的话，他们一起看了海豚表演，面对面坐着吃完了可丽饼，和摇摆的企鹅一起合影，黑泽仍然没有说出来。  
这是很开心的一天，但是依然未完成。  
“最后一个是，水母馆。”  
这个时间几乎没有人在这儿，安静得过分，四周漆黑一片，只有柱状水箱顶打着蓝色的灯光，透明的海月水母在水中漂浮移动，安达靠近了其中一个，深蓝色的光照在他侧脸上，他的眼神随着那些舞动的柔软生物，渐渐生出某种温柔的神情来。黑泽站在了安达的对面，带着曲度的玻璃将人影模糊成不可识别的图像，他向左手边走去，如果是地球的话，那么无论在何处只要努力绕过一圈都能再见到你吧。  
展馆里的空调开得很足，黑泽站在了安达旁边，肩并着肩，能够感受到微暖的体温传过来。  
“安达。”  
“嗯？”男孩从那些梦幻的生灵身上移开了眼睛。  
黑泽也转过身来，现在他，正面对着安达。  
连呼吸都屏住了。  
“接下来我可能要说一些会吓到安达的事情。”  
“诶，怎么了吗？”安达的眼睛睁大，他从来没有见过黑泽如此具有脆弱感的表情，像是，要哭泣了一样。  
“可以握住你的手吗？”  
黑泽的样子就像一只刚刚被大雨淋湿了的狗狗，用某种委屈的眼神看着自己，让安达不能拒绝似的。  
指骨的关节被对方轻轻摩挲着，在空调很足的空间内是意外的温暖，旁边的圆形透明水箱里，海月水母仍然在轻盈地漂移，柔软的须在水中搅动浮尘，似乎有线状的影子摇晃着投影在他们的手上。  
“安达，你，就是双重美乃滋饭团君吧。”  
男孩睁大了眼睛。  
“我喜欢上美乃滋饭团君，喜欢上安达了。”  
黑泽低着头，看着两个人相握的手，他的手要比自己小一点儿，手腕关节突出圆圆的一小块。  
  
“这段时间以来，看见你的每一分每一秒，不，就算没有看见你的时候也是，只是知道你也呆在不远的地方，和我存在于同一时间，就有无尽的喜悦从身体里涌出似的。”  
“一开始只是觉得有趣，后来是温柔，再到后来，这个人的一举一动都会觉得怎么都能如此可爱，不知道从什么时候开始，好像就陷下去了，发现喜欢上的时候，好像已经喜欢到不能自已的地步了。”  
黑泽缓缓向他靠近，他知道安达正注视着他。  
“我，喜欢上了安达，想要能够一直在你身边，但是似乎也已经无法忍受朋友的距离了，我，可以再向安达靠近一点点吗？”  
黑泽抬起了头，与安达眼神接触，将心里的一切，全都这样倒出去了，你愿意吗，你愿意收下吗。  
  
他不能解读安达表情里的信息，因为对方抽出手逃跑了。  
黑泽愣在原地，刚刚说出的话语啪嗒啪嗒地都掉在了地板上，玻璃破碎了一样的响声，不远处黑暗的入口静悄悄的，像是没有人出现过一样。  
  
夏季的大雨倾盆而下。  
尘土飞扬的气息和雨水的腥味儿飘荡在空气中，路上的行人用包挡着自己快速奔跑着，很快，人行十字街变成了冷漠严肃的黑白栅栏，黑泽独自走着，头顶是安达遗留在寄物柜的那把明黄色雨伞，好像更冷了，黑泽抓紧了曾经对对方握过的伞柄，心脏，为什么这么的拧结，从胃里挣扎出一阵抽痛，啊，为什么，恋は、こんなに辛いことですか？（*恋爱是，如此痛苦的东西吗？）  
  
东京都被夏季的一场大雨洗刷一新，而并不是每个人都能享受这样清爽的天气，太阳重新爬起，炙烤在柏油马路上，人们重新裸露小腿快步行走着，在建筑物之间穿行，没人知道通往什么方向。  
黑泽直着身体坐在办公桌前，眼睛虽然紧盯着屏幕，但却一直处于失焦状态，握着鼠标的手反复点着界面的几封邮件，屏幕因此而闪闪烁烁，一个字都没有走进他的眼睛。  
已经过去两天了，安达没有回音，没有任何消息，甚至line都没有上线，黑泽抑制着自己再去打扰他的愿望，他攥紧了这颗已经抛出去无法收回的心，肉体麻木机械地进行着日常生活，而灵魂则像是被抽掉了一小条。  
在黑泽过往三十年的人生里，从来没有过如此无助的时刻，他该怎么办，他还能见到他吗，他们还能像以前一样吗，是不是自己搞砸了一切，黑泽对自己产生一种愤恨来，按着鼠标的手不自觉用力，办公室的同事们都看了过来，黑泽松开手，叹了口气，路过便利店应该没有关系吧，就让我稍微满足一下自己卑劣的恋心吧。  
  
落空。  
他没有像往常一样，站在明晃晃的落地窗里，黑泽又叹了气，走进了便利店，是之前见过的店长在收银台后。  
同样的电子开门音，但是心情完全不同了。  
“诶，你是安达的朋友吧？”  
朋友？黑泽自嘲地笑了笑，自从两天前他那自杀式的告白发生以后，黑泽不知道他们能不能再做朋友了甚至。  
“安达最近生病了，所以都不在，我在他妈妈的花道教室上课，那孩子不知道是怎么了啊，突然就……”  
便利店店长不解地看着这位职员在听他说的话一半之后就飞奔出门的情况，只是想着，又是一个奇怪的家伙。  
  
本周再一次登上办公室头条的热议是：黑泽某天下午突然离开座位没有回来，有猜测黑泽要被国外企业挖走，也有人就着上一次结婚的谣言继续演变说黑泽在三天里经历完了一场婚姻的。  
依然，这些人的瞎猜没有一个靠谱的。  


在夏天还感冒发烧的人是笨蛋，把一切都搞砸的自己是笨蛋，安达缩在被子里这么想，安达是个笨蛋。是个傻瓜。是个胆小鬼。  
「胆小鬼连碰到棉花都会害怕受伤。」  
其实安达并不是一开始就是这样的，他从小就内敛乖巧，隔壁的阿姨说这孩子会像素食动物一样长长久久健健康康地活下去，是的，安达就好像是那个35号学生，差不多的体育成绩，差不多的偏差值，差不多算上的重点大学，还可以的工作，好像平凡的不能再平凡了，有时候安达也会想，如果自己就那么忍耐下去的话，现在会变好吗。  
发生改变是什么时候，高中的社团前辈？那个总是以和你关系很好要拿走别人午饭钱的家伙，会在别人的课桌上倒脏水的家伙，沉默安静的安达当然也是目标中的一个，他是被欺凌的人中的一个，但却不是被拯救的那个。如果是被攻击的那个对象的话，就会被一整个群体避而远之，没有人愿意承担共同痛苦的风险，安达理解，所以他也不奢求别人的帮助，就这么忍耐着，忍耐着直到令人困扰的，不受欢迎的高中生活结束。好在读了大学就不用整日面对着那些人了，安达交新的朋友，进入新的社团，每一堂课都更换不同的教室也让他心安，蔷薇色的大学生活到第四年时就要面对社会人的挑战了，投简历笔试再面试，成功又失败，失败又成功，最后总算也是入职了，可以完全告别过去了吧。但命运似乎不太想这样，不会在几年后遇见同一个人，但总会在不同的地方遇见相似的人。  
那个时候代表的孩子公司里实习，当然会成为以后拥有这家公司的人，才大学毕业，但是已经拥有的比安达周边的每一个人都要多得多了。并不是个爱笑的人，但总会对安达露出某些似笑非笑的深情，他坐在安达旁边，很奇怪，他说很喜欢安达，但他挑剔安达领带的颜色，挑剔他沉闷无趣的发型，挑剔他的文书里每一个标点符号，是年轻的孩子是有钱人家的孩子，所以不太会忖度人心吧，安达一直这样想着，无论发生了什么也只是笑着默不作声。直到他开始有了更多的肢体接触，安达不能理解一些动作的含义，但他觉得在酒会上被未来上司像玩偶一样抱住绝对不是什么正常的事情，安达逃跑了，推倒了桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐，第二天开始代表的孩子不再和他说话了，第三天开始公司里的其他人都将他当做透明人了。  
他辞职了，在之后的求职也并不顺利，每次看到那些相似的微笑，相似的西装以后就难以适应，安达很久以后才明白了ポワーハラ，セクハラ（职场霸凌，性骚扰）这种东西的存在。但为什么被欺凌的人反而成了犯罪者呢，为什么做了坏事的人反而可以好好活下去呢，安达不明白，如果非要怪罪自己的话，难道只能说明，胆小鬼是不配拥有幸福的吗？  
“我，已经放弃和过去和解的妄想了。”  
做胆小鬼就做胆小鬼吧，为了逃脱痛苦也一同放弃了接触幸福的机会，对于我这样的人来说，真的有资格获得幸福吗。  
因为有一个很好的人喜欢自己，但却被他搞砸了。那个人很真诚也很成熟，从来没有戏弄他的时候，就连知道了妈妈口中那种没用的youtube主播也觉得是很平常的事情，他拉了他的手，他用温柔的眼光看他，他还说喜欢他，喜欢，但他却陷入恐慌了，然后逃跑了，他做惯了逃兵。  
好没用啊，想到黑泽，安达鼻子酸酸的，喉咙里涌起一阵感伤，为什么好不容易这样，却也被他搞砸了呢。  
  
“兹——兹——兹——”  
门铃响了。  
安达揉揉眼睛，缓慢地从床上爬了起来，从房间到门口的距离都那么漫长，安达拖着沉重的脚步，拉开了冰凉的把手，是谁啊，NHK的人吗，西装，领带，脸，黑泽？黑泽吗？  
他突然觉得昏昏沉沉的脑袋清醒了起来，但又怀疑是不是都是自己的幻想，攥紧了手，指甲扣在手心一阵痛，是真的黑泽站在自己面前，安达张了张嘴巴，已经哑了的嗓子没有发出声音，走廊里的风灌进了房间，安达打了个寒颤，眼前人不知是怎么过来的，西装有些起皱，衬衫领口也变得半透明，额头带汗，气喘吁吁的样子，却站在门口一动不动。  
“黑……”依然很难发出声音，安达伸手拉了拉对方外套的一角，黑泽终于有了反应，跟着安达进了房间。  
安达默默地看着他，黑泽依然不发一语，伸手过来碰了碰自己的额头，他的手掌很热，但和安达的体温来比却算不上什么了，安达看着对方皱紧了眉头，“药吃过了吗？”  
安达点了点头，黑泽把他身上的毯子又裹紧了一些，“饭有好好吃吗？”安达这时候觉得自己像幼儿园里没有午睡没老师抓到的小朋友，低头轻轻摇了摇，脸好像更烫了。他不敢看黑泽，只听见哗啦哗啦的塑料袋的声音，黑泽正把带来的粥打开，还是热的，他就这么被夹在沙发上好几个抱枕中间喂完了今天的第一餐，因为发热而不敏感的味觉似乎终于感受到了甜的气味，身体也摄入了能量舒适了一些，但安达却觉得眼睛越来越热，好难受，黑泽一句话都不和他讲的样子，让他好难过。  
黑泽有很多话想说，有很多话想问，所以他才一路从公司飞奔到了他家门口，鲁莽地按动了门铃，只是想要见到他看看他怎么样的愿望太强烈了。但是，看见安达的一刹那，看着他像过冬的小熊一样裹挟毛毯，脸颊红扑扑的样子站在自己面前时，黑泽却一句话也说不出来了。生硬地问他有没有吃药，有没有吃饭，压制自己心里这种可能会被对方所讨厌的感情，已经拖长了时间了，喂他吃完了粥，那么自己也应该走了吧，已经没有别的理由再留在这里了，黑泽收拾着吃完的餐盒，拉出纸巾擦着桌子。  
不想要离开。  
  
不想要让你走。安达看着黑泽的一举一动，仿佛他要是离开了，自己就将永远见不到他了一样。安达很害怕，他感到恐惧，黑泽，和其他人是不一样的。他可以过上胆小鬼的人生，笨蛋的人生，但是他不想要黑泽离开。  
“黑泽……”喉咙好像能发出一点儿声音了，但却很微弱，好像没有听到，黑泽站起了身。黑泽以为，那是自己的幻觉，幻想对方也能够喜欢上自己，挽留自己。  
看着黑泽毫无反应，安达变得十分焦躁，他也跟着站起身，却因为头晕晃了晃，“黑泽……”对方依然没有反应。不想这样，不想失去他，安达把这具生病身体的全部力气都用了出来，黑泽正走到门口，胳膊被用力一拉也没有反应过来，后背向门板一撞，怎么回事？安达也倒在了自己身上，他下意识地就揽住了对方，两个人以一种有点儿奇怪的拥抱着的姿势靠在门上。  
安达抓紧了对方的外套，也不管会不会把它弄皱，“对不起，因为是第一次被告白，太害怕了，所以逃跑了。”  
“对不起，其实我很想去找你。但是却没有勇气，我是个自己都不喜欢的胆小鬼，没有正式工作，不喜欢运动，不擅长和人交往，但是，我想和你在一起，我……我也……我也喜欢黑泽。但是黑泽实在太好了，我……”  
黑泽几乎要被这突如其来的变白击昏，他想阻止安达继续妄自菲薄下去，“那天可能是我没有说清楚，安达的全部，不器用的地方，温柔的地方，包括翘起的头发，包括沾在袖口的饭粒，读空气过头的地方，你的全部都令我在意，让我觉得可爱。”黑泽抚摸着对方滚烫的脖颈，列举着他的可爱，然后看他本来就通红的脸颊变得像熟透了一样。黑泽缓慢地靠近，看对方的眼睛还忽闪忽闪地眨着，嘴唇相互触碰，时间像静止了一样，任何微小的声音都被放大，舌尖从下唇滑过，鼻息喷在侧脸，因为发烧了的缘故，嘴唇软软的热热的，好可爱，舌尖从上颚滑过时对方突然瑟缩的肩膀也可爱，一个温柔的滚烫的吻正发生着，安达无措地拉着对方的衣服，不知不觉间把黑泽的衬衫拉出了一角，又慌慌张张地想要塞回去，无奈完全看不见，只能放弃掉，学着黑泽的样子把手搭到对方肩膀。黑泽轻笑着，看男孩闭紧了眼睛，睫毛还在轻颤，真是可爱到想要就这么吃掉他。第一次被告白的话，那么连接吻也是第一次吧，啊，安达的初吻也是和我，黑泽胸膛里的喜悦要爆炸一般，不自觉地用了力，男孩被他整个收紧在怀抱里，身体软绵绵的，鼻间又发出嗫嚅的声音，接吻的时候和睡醒撒娇的时候好像啊，要是能这么吃掉就好了，黑泽沉浸其中，但安达的胳膊突然垂了下去，黑泽松开了他，看着对方似乎是因为缺氧晕乎乎，嘴唇微张，迷蒙眨着眼睛的样子，啊，怎么会这么可爱。  
  
之后安达被黑泽用毛毯像卷紫菜包饭一样抱到了床上，黑泽这个时候突然明白了自己坚持不懈健身的用途，他把男孩安置柔软的被窝里，自己也躺在他身边，安达生病了，他需要休息，只是看着他就很开心了，黑泽压制着涌动的欲望，不可以啊。  
  
“黑泽……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么一直看着……”  
“因为……好像在做梦啊，怕一不留神消失了，所以要看紧了才行。”  
安达在被子里动了动，从厚厚的毛毯下伸出了手，手也是滚烫的，拉住了黑泽，“这样就好了。”  
黑泽笑了，又掖了掖安达的被子，只剩下眼睛露在外面。  
“睡不着，可以聊天吗。”  
“好啊，安达的生日是什么时候？”  
“三月二十一号。”  
黑泽往前凑了凑，轻轻贴了下安达的嘴唇，依然柔软炽热，但仅仅是触碰而已。  
“猫派还是狗派？”  
“都很喜欢。”  
又是一个轻轻的吻。  
“玉子烧吃甜的还是咸的？”  
“绝对是甜的。”  
黑泽十指交叉住了安达的手，身体向前伸，安达闭着眼睛怂了一下肩膀，黑泽轻轻笑了笑，没有再追下去，只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的，他的小兔子要被吓到了。  
“有什么关于我的问题，或是想要求我做的事情吗？作为安达的男朋友的话。”  
安达的脸红通通的，目光从下往上扫着“恋，恋爱的……事情，因为，没有和别的人交往过，所以这件事情……可能要你教我。”  
安达断断续续地说着，这次轮到黑泽心跳过速了，他是从哪里学来了这样的话的，关于爱情的所有幻想和现实发生全与你相关，这浪漫也过于天真。黑泽抱紧了安达，好像幸福过头了啊。  
  
黑泽缓慢地拍着安达的背，怀里的人过了一会就有些困倦地闭上了双眼，但还是迷迷糊糊的状态问出了一个问题，“有一次我们一起看了一个叫春天的电影，但是我睡着了，后来的结局是什么。”  
“他们啊，最后相遇了。”  
像春天和星一样，你和我也相遇了。  
  



	9. 9

9  
三十岁无业在家附近长期打工简历平凡自我审视无特长平凡的安达清，目前正在与就职于大公司帅气性格也好的精英男黑泽优一交往中——这可以说是几年以来安达生活中会被刊登于头版头条的大新闻了，三十岁的这个夏天快要结束的时候，安达竟然终于迎来了初次恋爱。  
到底发生了什么样的改变呢，安达也不知道该怎么说。他仍然在那家便利店工作，而他的男友则会在每天早上九点钟，准时微笑着走进店门说着早上好。黑泽会照常地购买咖啡来结账，似乎和任何一个普通的的顾客没有区别，但如果仔细观察，则会发现某些在视觉盲区里的小小动作。装好商品的塑料袋在被递出之后，安达的手会被对方轻握一下才接过袋子，他的男友会带着有点儿狡黠的笑眨一下眼睛，“中午一起吃饭吧，好吗？”手被对方牢牢握着，安达也没有任何说出拒绝的理由，轻轻地点点头，而下一位来结账的顾客则会不经意瞥到店员似乎有些脸红似的。  
  
在开始交往后黑泽便几乎没有再出现在公司餐厅了，有同事看见他似乎每天中午都会在休息时间迅速下楼，办公室里开始流传起了黑泽不仅秘密结婚并且每天都会和对方一起吃饭的说法。大家纷纷猜测到底是附近办公楼的哪位美丽女士俘获了他们的营业王牌黑泽，当然以同事们的筛选范围来讲大概一生也无法找到正确答案，而现在，黑泽正在公司对面楼下便利店的员工室里，注视着他这位可爱的男友。  
因为经常来便利店，黑泽似乎和店里的其他换班员工也熟悉得不得了似的，甚至比安达和他们还要熟悉，所以往往午休时间的时候，黑泽就只是和外面的人打了招呼就直接走进后面的员工室。他带着准备好了的两人便当，安达不是很擅长料理，似乎还有点儿炸厨房的偏向，所以他不怎么自己做复杂的东西，往往都是在便利店用饭团和便当解决三餐，但黑泽却是个热爱健身对饮食要求很严格的人，尤其是上一次安达淋了雨就发烧两天的事情发生以后，黑泽就莫名地想要这个人能好好吃东西，像家庭煮夫一样每天为自己喜欢的人准备着便当。当然对于黑泽来说看安达吃东西也是一种乐趣，嘴巴小小的，就算很大口的咬东西，也只是会像仓鼠或者兔子一样鼓起腮帮慢慢嚼着，这种样子很可爱啊，黑泽就这样沉浸在每日投食安达的愉悦当中。  
今天也是一样，黑泽照例推开了员工室的门，只有安达一个人在，他正侧对着自己，细窄的更衣柜被拉开了一点儿，安达正脱下自己的便利店制服，因为是套头式的，从身上拉起的时候把里面的白t下摆拉了起来，皮肤暴露在空气中，黑泽能看见对方稍微鼓起的肚子，圆圆白白的年糕团子一样，衣服被拉起落下，仅仅是一瞬间而已，安达也没有任何反应，他正在衣柜里找另一件制服，黑泽却慢慢地靠近了他，站在安达背后，他的脚步很轻，安达好像没有注意到他。黑泽抬起手，食指勾起宽松的t恤下摆，边缘擦着皮肤而过，有点痒，“啊—”安达短短的惊呼了一声转过头，熟悉的西装外套和领带，“黑泽……？”安达往后趔趄了一小步，黑泽用另一只手揽住了他的腰。  
然而他仍然没有停下来，眼神像是被蛊惑了一样由下向上扫过安达的脸，他的食指仍然拉着那件白t向上，中指滑过脊柱在后背的那条线，安达疑问地看向黑泽，但这种缓慢的触碰却带来了某种奇异的痒，他握住了黑泽的手，“不要恶作剧我，很痒啊。”这次黑泽停手了，向前一起环住了安达的腰，安达又像被罩住了一样，整个人被搂进了怀里，身后的人把下巴放在自己肩膀上，一动不动似的，安达不知道发生了什么，难道是心情不好？工作遇到了什么？他握着黑泽的手不知道该说些什么，只是任他这样抱着摇摇晃晃，休息室外电子开门音乐还反复响着。  
“怎么了吗，突然？”  
“就是……”一瞬间，好像对你产生了，可怕的想法。当然黑泽不会这么说出来，他害怕会吓到安达，毕竟他们约好了要把这段关系慢慢进行下去，但这位害羞的男友究竟何时才会从沙坑里鸵鸟抬头，黑泽不确定自己的耐心是否能足够消耗。  
安达从他的怀里转了个身，此刻他们面对着面，黑泽皱着眉头，不是生气的样子，但是却皱着眉头，他从怀里抽出手也绕了过去抱住他，“怎么了，可以和我说的。”  
黑泽笑了，他在担心自己吗，“……太可爱了，想要，kiss。”不出意外地，怀里的安达立刻低下了头，黑泽可以看见对方耳尖都有一点儿红，恋人过于纯情了该怎么办，此刻黑泽想要拿出手机检索一下。而怀里的人却传出闷闷低低的声音，“稍微……的话，可以哦。”  
安达话音刚落，柔软温热的触感就发生在唇角，一只手从腰间上移到脖颈，身体也向他逼近，安达往后趔趄了一下，更衣柜的门哐当响了一声，却没有预想中的痛，是黑泽的手挡住了。舌尖从唇缝中潜入，滑过上颚又退出，轻咬着下唇然后再次侵入，安达明显地察觉到对方的吻力度越来越大，两个人的重量都压在单薄的更衣柜门上，金属面板衔接处哗啦哗啦地响着。安达并不是不喜欢和黑泽接触，而且每次黑泽像那样拥抱着，抚摸着他，舌尖轻轻舔舐着自己的时候，就会心跳过速，体温升高，整个人都会变得不知道在想什么一样。他对这种感觉很陌生，原来拥抱是这样的吗，原来吻是这样的吗，为什么会感到很舒服呢。安达小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，却看见黑泽在呼吸间分离刹那的神情，沉醉于某种事物无法自拔的样子，就是这个样子让安达觉得很好看，甚至，很性感。尽管之前没有恋爱过，但安达也仍然是一个有着情感和生理需求的普通人类，他喜欢黑泽，他被他吸引，也想看到更多黑泽的样子。  
安达不知道过了多久，只是后来被黑泽搂着一起坐在休息室的沙发上，他还有点儿缺氧，靠在了对方身上。黑泽有一点儿粗糙的手掌似乎在白色t恤的边缘试探着什么，然后终于鼓足勇气还是抓到了恰当时机似的，他摸到了刚刚瞥到的年糕一样的肚子，果然是软软热热的，黑泽像是初次走进猫咖的小动物爱好者一样，手上的动作停不下来，丝毫没注意到自己的男友已经红得脖子发烫了。  
“咕……”  
安达立刻坐了起来，“抱歉……”啊，虽然不知道黑泽为什么摸着自己的肚子不放，但是总觉得刚刚氛围很好的样子，但突然，啊，肚子怎么会叫了，好尴尬。  
“抱歉，是我太任意妄为了，先吃饭吧。”黑泽笑着打开了带来的便当，揉了揉恋人的头发，感觉还没吃东西就已经很满足了啊。  
  
于是今天某办公楼十层的办公室里气氛依然和睦且热烈，毕竟坐在办公桌尽头的人今天也在午休后笑意满满地返回了座位。时间仿佛被折叠了似的，四小时飞速略过，一向待到最后才离开办公室的黑泽前辈竟然立刻拎起办公包走出了门，周围的人全都在电脑显示屏后抑制着惊讶的心情，这次黑泽前辈秘密结婚并且还是爱妻派的谣言真实度陡增了起来。  
  
但其实黑泽只是迫不及待地下班可以和自己的恋人一起回家而已，同样的那列摇摇晃晃的巴士，在最后排的座位上肩膀挨着肩膀，夏天尽头的车厢里还开着空调，冷气从侧面吹过来，尽管隔着一个位置，安达仍然冷得打了个寒颤。一旁的黑泽脱下了西装外套给他，穿着t恤和牛仔裤的男孩因为违和的着装缩了缩身子，往黑泽的肩膀靠，看起来像是两个寒冷的人共享了一件外套，但被覆盖住的地方还有一双彼此紧握着的手，觉得这样有点儿害羞，安达拉着外套几乎要遮住脸的程度，只留下眼睛露在外面，躲在草丛里的垂耳兔子，毛茸茸的碎发还滑过耳畔。前座的女子高中生们不知热聊着什么，同时正拿着手机自拍，黑泽突然也非常想记录下来这一刻。  
“安达。”  
“嗯？”安达转过了头。  
「咔嚓——」  
“诶？”拍了照吗？今天头发好像有点翘，安达不好意思起来，伸手要去拿黑泽的手机，却被对方闪过，黑泽凑在他耳边用很轻很轻的气音说了句话，“那个啊，其实我从以前就很想说了，有时候你真是过分可爱了。”  
心脏。  
心脏扑通扑通地像要从巴士的颠簸中跳出去了似的。  
黑泽的声音，之前也是这么温柔的吗。  
  
今晚睡前的视讯电话结束的很快，因为安达总觉得交往后的黑泽变得比原来还要更加kirakira地闪光了似的，而且大概是因为睡前，他的声音低沉却很轻，甚至像带着某种燥热的空气一样让安达的心波动不已，安达总觉得自己变得奇怪了似的，把脸埋在枕头只是看着黑泽，而晚安前对方投掷下的最后一句炸弹是：  
“这个周末，去约会吧。”


	10. 10

10  
安达最近的新发现是，黑泽竟然是个热衷于吃醋的家伙。  
上一次他发布的那个时隔好久才上传的男友添寝的音频，对，就是那个让黑泽发现了原来安达就是美乃滋饭团君的音频，安达本来只是因为那两天刚好有空，听众中的藤崎小姐还有其他的人在直播中热情评论希望美乃滋君也能出一个男友安眠类的音频，安达就试了一试，台本是网络上通用的那种，他照着那些台词开口，kiss的动作也尝试了一下，当然那时候安达还只是嘴唇轻轻地碰碰自己的手背，但效果好像还可以的样子，因为那一期的评和播放都非常非常的多。  
安达也又找回了一点儿制作视频的热情，而黑泽却好像总是想要干扰他一样。因为安达是个远离人群不爱出门的阿宅，所以偶尔两个人只是在黑泽或是安达的家里呆着，一起吃饭或是看电影和漫画，有时候黑泽会带着工作来安达家，当黑泽在客厅里忙于工作没时间和他一起的时候，安达就会窝在被子里小声录音，这样也好，如果黑泽在的话安达肯定会太不好意思了而没办法进行下去。这次的视频延续了上次的风格，是男友叫困倦的你起床的内容，安达才刚刚上传发布，没有几分钟，卧室的门就被推开，在他家里穿着家居服的男人出现在了门口，“安达你……”  
安达正在被子里把人头麦拿出来，仿佛被捉到做什么坏事儿似的紧张不已，“黑泽？”  
对方径直地走了过来，然后从他怀里拿走麦克风，把卷成一团的连接线推到一边，扑地一下抱住了安达，“只给我一个人听不可以吗？”  
“我怕有人会喜欢上你，想要抢走你。”  
“要是只有我能听到安达这样的声音就好了。”  
安达从没见过黑泽这个样子，褪去了往日里的笔挺西装，穿着柔软的家居服就算了，头发也更加自然随意地趴在头顶，然后现在他正这个样子搂住安达，头还在自己肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
像狗狗一样。  
像在撒娇的大狗狗一样。  
安达觉着这样的黑泽太可爱了，伸手拍了拍他的头，啊，怎么回事，是在吃醋撒娇吗，黑泽原来也会有这一面啊。  
  
黑泽的吃醋行为还在继续，而约会似乎只是让这种情况变得更甚。  
交往了一段时间，安达其实没有几次和黑泽正式的约会，第一次的时候黑泽带他去了高级西餐厅，但安达却非常难以适应，总觉得自己格格不入似的，几乎是沉默着吃完了整顿饭，安达觉得对黑泽很抱歉，但黑泽却只是笑着说是他选错了地方。后来又有一次他们去了漫画咖啡馆，一起看共同喜欢的漫画新刊，而安达的拿铁杯子底下，却压着咖啡馆打工女仆的line号码的小纸条，黑泽立刻做出了之后还是把漫画买回家安心地读的决定。之后就像是在做实验一样，两个人尝试着哪一种才是最适合彼此的交往方式，因此大多数时候，往往两个人在家里见面居多，很放松很自在，而且可以不用在意任何人的眼光，所以每当提出约会这个议题时，安达知道他们又要像冒险一样出行了。  
安达期待着周末的到来，但他没想到黑泽一大早就推开了公寓的门，他们没有同居，但是为了方便还是交换了彼此公寓的钥匙，带着清晨微凉气息的一个吻叫醒了安达，他被迷迷糊糊地从床上拉起来，推进洗手间，然后穿好衣服就被带出了门，黑泽拎着一只巨大的行李箱，安达的睡衣好像也被塞了进去。  
  
等到安达已经坐在前往小豆岛的轮渡上，仍然没有实感似的，他们是出来约会的？这分明已经到了旅行的程度吧，安达看着窗外泛出蓝色的海，阳光很好，远处的波浪熠熠闪光，成群的海鸥随着风跟在船尾，而黑泽就坐在自己旁边，啊，可是心情很好，就这样，真好啊。  
  
从轮渡到达小岛时已经是下午了，他们租车前往酒店，黑泽似乎已经安排好了一切，预订的房间是日式和西洋结合的类型，阳台方向装饰成了榻榻米和和式拉门，打开之后可以看到湛蓝的濑户内海，正是黄昏时分，晚霞被染成玫红色，像有渺薄的触感一样。  
“要去海边散散步吗？”黑泽站在门口问着。  
“好。”  
在人很少的海滩上散步，正是海岸边最好的季节和时间，晚风轻轻拂动的时候，拉住彼此温暖的手，向不知蜿蜒何处的沙滩留下脚印，完全是很简单的，但却能好好独处的舒适约会，然后他们一起去吃饭，慢慢走回住的地方。  
第一个共同度过的夜晚，安达十分紧张，坐在榻榻米上抱着椅背看向黑泽，但黑泽似乎并没有别的想法似的，只是自顾自地脱下衣服准备洗澡的样子。虽然早知道黑泽是个自律精英男，但身材也是真的很好，背部和肩颈都十分有力，浴巾边缘的腰窝，两条腿也是流畅的线条延伸出来，以一个男人的眼光来看，也是非常好看的身体。安达看着黑泽走进浴室的背影，开始犯起了嘀咕，他摸了摸自己因为晚饭吃了太多而有一点儿鼓起的肚子，自己平常也不喜欢运动，啊，我的身体太不好看了，黑泽大概不会喜欢吧。安达有点儿丧气，看着不一会儿就从浴室里走出的黑泽，身体蒸腾着热气，未完全擦干的水珠顺着颈部的线条流下，他坐在床边，浴巾只遮住腰到膝盖的位置，而仅仅如此，其他的任何一个部位都昭示着这是个强健有力的男人的身体，黑泽用毛巾擦着头发，在湿漉漉的头发之间，眼睛从自己身上扫过，危险的捕食者正用自身的美丽诱惑猎物似的，安达不自觉地咽了下口水，猛地站起身来，“我，我去洗澡了。”  
黑泽看着小跑进浴室的安达的背影，叹了口气，故意在外面换了衣服，然后又凹着一副完美的样子走出来，像个傻瓜一样，安达好像没有什么感觉，难道是做得太过吓到了？果然很难接受吗，黑泽又叹了口气。  
过了一会儿黑泽看着安达用浴袍把自己裹得牢牢的走出来，黑泽也穿上了睡衣，这下安达好像没有刚才那么紧张了似的，他拉过安达，像平时两个人在家里的那样，一起挤在沙发上。黑泽拿过吹风机，他的手指穿过安达湿漉漉的头发，暖风从头顶反复扫过，安达舒服地眯起了眼睛，餮足了的猫一样。  
“明明用的是同一种洗发水，总觉得你身上的味道要更好闻。”黑泽附身向安达轻轻嗅了嗅，距离太近了，安达也能闻到对方身上的味道，和他一样的，似乎浑然一体似的，安达心跳加速了起来，但黑泽却只是拍了拍他，“好了，该睡觉了。”  
然后就真的只是躺在了床上，安达忏悔着自己的邪恶想法，自己到底在想什么啊，他也钻进了被子，黑泽的胳膊搭在自己腰间，沉沉的却也很安心，安达就这么放松地睡着了，而旁边的人却清醒地不得了。他轻轻地拍了拍安达，没有一丝反应，小心翼翼地亲了亲对方的后颈，碎发碰到鼻子有点儿痒。为什么这人这么纯真呢，纯真到自己没办法破坏，黑泽叹了一口气，无论如何不能吓跑他啊，他搂住了安达，两个人如同从制作开始就粘连在一起的金属勺子一样，紧紧拥抱在一起。  
  
旅行的第二天和所有来到这个小岛的游客一样，去博物馆和附近的艺术馆和公园闲逛，虽然天气好像渐渐起风了，但也没有受到太多影响，而大概到了傍晚两个人准备回去的时候，大雨却倾盆而至。  
“受21号台风影响，南部沿海地区将出现台风，由于风速加叠，将产生狂暴风雨……”  
因为台风的加速转向，一向平静安宁的小豆岛也迎来了狂风暴雨，港口的轮渡全部停航了。黑泽和安达今天不得不滞留在岛上，因为风雨的缘故也很难出门，只能继续呆在酒店里，好在已经到了傍晚，在室内休息也并不是什么大问题。黑泽打电话帮他和安达都说明了原因又请好了一天的假，安达似乎有一点儿闷闷不乐地趴在榻榻米上，也是，久违地出门就遇上了这样的天气，黑泽思考着要怎么办才好。  
而安达这个样子的原因完全是，自己对黑泽产生了奇怪的想法，但是似乎黑泽仍然很正直的样子，安达觉得自己好像玷污了便利店的天使君，在心里。  
“要去泡温泉吗？”黑泽把浴衣铺在了他面前。  
“诶，是浴衣啊，之前盂兰盆节的时候，黑泽穿得很好看。”  
“一起穿吧，去泡温泉。”黑泽温柔地笑着，安达沉闷的心情被扫去不少。  
温泉外的吧台有不少人直接穿着浴衣在喝酒，本以为大概是这里的特色之类的，结果发现因为台风的原因，酒店的温泉出了故障，所以大家都被台风困住而百无聊赖地喝酒聊天。  
他们也只好这样，黑泽对没办法看见温泉里的安达有点儿遗憾，但至少看到了浴衣安达，好吧。他点了果汁和金汤力，安达是几乎不喝酒的类型，但似乎对黑泽那杯从好看蓝色瓶子里倒出来的东西很心动的样子，黑泽就和他交换了，大概是调制酒的原因，带着气泡的汤力水混合其中，微刺的感觉和淡淡的松子味道，喝过酒的安达脸红扑扑的，眼睛也眯着的样子，身体有点儿热，他拉了拉领口，浴衣松松垮垮地挂在身上。  
“安达，我们回去吧。”黑泽突然贴近了安达耳边说着，然后有点困倦状态的安达就被拉回了房间。  
门才一关上，安达就被反身推在了墙壁上，黑泽有护着，但因为喝了酒之后四肢软软的，就沿着墙壁滑了下去，像是跪坐一样。  
“太可爱了，不想让别人看见你这样。”忍耐许久的吻和窗外的暴雨一样落下，安达的呼吸全部被掠夺走，只剩下唇齿之间的纠缠，带着淡淡的杜松子气息，安达的脑袋乱乱的，身体又热又涨的感觉。  
“安达，这里，好像站起来了。”安达顺着黑泽的手往下看，正停留在自己两腿之间的地方，诶，诶诶，怎么会这样，大概是喝了酒之后变得敏感，他想捂住脸，但却被黑泽拉住手扣在耳边“会帮你的。”低沉的声音又如同蛊惑一般放出。  
本就宽松的浴衣很容易就被拉开了腰带，有一点儿茧的手掌完全罩住了那块皮肤，被人触碰身体的陌生感反而更加刺激，尤其是那个人是黑泽。安达看着他专注的样子，这样的黑泽真的很有魅力。也不知道是不是酒精的力量，他身体向前倾，不能说是吻，撞一样地嘴唇碰到了嘴唇。黑泽怔了一下，用力回吻着，两个人的呼吸完全混乱了起来。  
黑泽抓着安达的手也往自己的身上引导着，隔着浴衣布料也能感受到的炽热，“可以，一起吗。”握着他的手逐渐下滑，“嗯？”一边吮吻着安达的耳侧一边问着，“好吗？”这样带着炽热呼吸的，从喉咙里轻轻溢出的黏着疑问，早就让安达浑身发软了。  
他的手被黑泽握着，同时抓住了两个人的下身，上下移动着，第一次接触着彼此的身体，两个人都极其兴奋似的，喘息声夹杂在吻中，触碰的速度越来越快，快感也不断累积在身体里，黑夜的暴雨中电闪而过，安达颤抖着倒在了黑泽怀里，手上粘腻的感觉提醒着他们刚刚做了什么，仅仅是这样就仿佛触电一样，喘息还没有平复。  
黑泽吻着他的侧颈，轻轻啃咬着却没有其他的动作，安达支起了身体，用还很颤抖的声音小声说着，“黑泽……不想要……”  
“什么？”黑泽没有听清。  
“做吗……”  
黑泽睁大了眼睛，所以自己还是被安达发现了吧，他有点儿愧疚似的正了正身子，“我想要和安达说实话，想要，想要到疯了，听着你的男友添寝音频的时候，看着你可爱不自知的时候，偶然撩起衣服的时候，睡衣领口歪斜时露出的领口，吃了辣的东西之后发红的嘴唇，全部，看到这些的时候，甚至梦到你的时候，全都是些不能说出口的内容，每个细胞都呐喊着，想要碰碰你，想要抚摸你，想要拥抱你到极限，但是。”黑泽叹了一口气，“但是，只有我是不行的，只有安达也想要我到同等程度的时候才可以。被安达发现了吧，原本是想做的，看到安达的笑容就忍住了，这次约会很开心，想要你只保留下最最开心的心情就好了。”  
安达的脸早就红了，但现在连耳朵脖子也全都发烧一样滚烫，“不……不要随便说……我不……”安达断断续续地没办法组织语言，“如果是黑泽的话，我也可以，我也想……”  
黑泽听到这些话有些惊讶，他想凑过去亲亲安达，但对方却突然地拉着浴衣站了起来，脸气鼓鼓的样子，“我要先去洗澡。”  
然后没走几步像是怕黑泽误会一样，“然，然后，我们再……嗯。”自顾自地点了点头还。  
天啊，我的恋人，怎么会这么可爱，黑泽把脸埋在了抱枕里，嘴角完全压不下来，好期待啊。他一直坐在床边留意着浴室里的声音，不断的水的声音，然后突然就传来一声惊呼，黑泽赶忙跑了过去，透过玻璃隔断，模糊的人影跌坐在浴缸旁。  
“还好吗，安达？”  
“没，没事，可以把浴袍递给我吗。”安达还不敢立刻就这样和黑泽坦诚相见。  
黑泽递了浴袍之后被安达推拒出去，他靠在床头的枕头上，安达像昨晚那样，裹着浴袍慢慢挪着步子过来，黑泽伸手一把拉过他，抱在了自己身上，安达虽然不怎么运动，但是肢体却很柔软。他们又吻住了彼此，安达已经渐渐熟悉了黑泽的吻，也会常常回应着，黑泽的手掌在温热的身体上游移，安达的喉咙里又发出动物哭泣一样的呜咽声来，从胸前滑到小腹，再向后抚摸腰间，柔软的臀部然后伸向那个隐秘的缝隙，这里，好像？他悄悄退了退身体，用疑问的眼神看着安达，男孩支支吾吾地攥着手指。  
“网上……网上说要这样，但是我不知道做得对不对……就……”  
黑泽轻笑了一下，“いい子。よくできました。”（*乖孩子，已经做得很好了。）  
这句话让安达大脑里的神经剧烈跳动了起来，那是他，在做asmr音频时读过的台本内容，从黑泽嘴里说出来的感觉完全不同，如果安达的表达方式是温柔的褒奖，而黑泽低沉暗哑的声音似乎才刚刚打开了欲望的门。手继续在浴袍里移动，刚刚热水淋浴过的皮肤更加柔软，安达被黑泽的抚摸弄得很痒，欲望渐渐下沉，腰也不自觉地向前拱了下，下身的前端从黑泽腹部人鱼线蹭过，好像太羞耻了这种情况，吻着他的人又轻笑了下，然后舔吻着侧脖颈向下，“啊……”突然一痛，但紧接着就是柔软的舌头温柔拂过，“安达这里有一颗小小的痣，非常，非常地，性感。”  
身体前面又被黑泽握住，上下撸动着，血液渐渐都向那一块集中，快感似乎在不断地累积着，但又无法达到顶点，“嗯……哈……”安达眼圈红红的，轻轻喘着气，对于他来说已经是很大的刺激了，他咬着下唇，想要抑制自己的声音，但对方却不愿意似的，手上更加用力地动作，舌尖也游弋到了胸膛，舔着胸前的一点，“安达的声音，真的很好听，忍着的话，就太可惜了。”  
此刻安达已经有一点儿大脑空白了，只能跟着黑泽的语言，黑泽的指示行动似的，他放开了一直咬着的嘴唇，任声音展现它原来的样子，连喘息都是要被融化了似的。  
身后被什么凉而滑的东西进入，安达整个耸起了身子，刚刚自己胡乱操作的那个过程又弹回脑海，“不要怕，不要紧张，我会慢慢地……”黑泽吻着他的肩膀，缓缓伸入手指，滑腻的润滑剂在动作时发出咕啾咕啾的声音，他不断吻着安达的下巴让他放松，等着恋人慢慢适应，然后又尝试着增加手指，一点，又一点儿，再一点儿，在差不多的时候开始尝试移动，“啊—”这次安达完全趴在了他身上，大口地喘着气，黑泽吻着他的耳朵，没有再动，“痛吗？”  
男孩埋着在他肩膀上摇了摇头，“痛的话就不做了好吗，嗯？”黑泽吻着安达的侧脸说着，男孩却突然按住他的肩膀直起了身体，脸颊两团红晕，眼睛里也噙着泪水似的，一只手向后抓住了黑泽的手腕，“好像，好像怪怪的……”黑泽轻轻地按了一下，安达又像受到了很大刺激似的弓起身子，微张着嘴巴，却失神一样没发出声音，只是喘息着。黑泽吻住安达的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖属于他，温暖的嘴唇也属于他，他吻住他的呼吸，他的声音，缓缓地退回了手指。  
在一阵吮吻中，安达逐渐缺氧，不知怎么就倒在了床上，他能看到天花板的吊灯换了方向，而黑泽正笼罩在自己上方，身体已经完全不受自己控制了似的，硬而炽热的身体紧紧相连，黑泽也喟叹了一声，和刚刚完全不同的，充斥的，裹紧的，温暖的，有节奏地缓慢撞击着，又渐渐加快，安达的身体里的某一个点被反复蹭撞到，电流一样的感觉通过，安达的肚子被对方按住，他不解地看向了对方，“安达的肚子，像团子一样，很可爱。”  
“嗯……”安达咬住下唇来屏住呼吸，又被黑泽用吻给化解开来。  
“还有……这样的话，按住这里，安达会很舒服，然后收紧。”黑泽有些坏笑着的样子讲出这些话，果不其然安达又拱起了腰，肉体相互碰撞的声音一下一下在房间中出现，安达的腿不自觉地环上了恋人的腰，这样的姿势似乎两个人都能更舒服一些，他们用力地吻着对方，只有舒适温暖和渐渐涌起的快感，掌控着彼此。  
  
第一次发生后，第二次和第三次就变得更加容易了，透明的橡胶制品被甩到了垃圾桶里，安达的腿和腰几乎脱力，被黑泽抱进了温暖的浴缸里一起洗了澡，然后裹在睡衣里一起在床上昏睡过去。窗外的暴风雨似乎没有平息的预兆，而拥抱在一起的两个人全然不在意。  
  
  
“现在啊，旅行中，在濑户内海。”  
“是啊，真的很美，虽然不幸遇到了台风。”  
“不是自己一个人，是……喜欢的人来着。”  
黑泽听见身边人的声音，蒙着被子露出一点点手机的光，黑泽看了看时间，还是凌晨，这是在和谁说话呢。  
原来是直播啊，怎么突然想到要直播了，和喜欢的人同行？很难听到安达坦诚地说喜欢自己，黑泽无声地笑了。  
“那位便利店的顾客吗，是啊，关系很好了现在。”  
“只是很好的程度吗？”  
黑泽拉开恋人蒙在头上的被子，看微弱的手机亮光照着他的脸，脖颈上还留着昨晚的吻痕和咬痕，他挪了挪，头和安达枕在一个枕头上，看手机里弹出各种评论。  
「诶，什么？」  
「有其他人在那？朋友吗？声音也好听诶」  
「wwwww凌晨三四点钟，同行的是喜欢的人！*要素察觉」  
「我幻想那就是便利店的帅哥天使君」  
「wwwwwwwww」  
「不会吧，真的是便利店天使吗？！」  
「美乃滋君怎么不说话了，莫非是猜中了！」  
安达这次真的不知道该怎么办了，只是太过兴奋想要找人聊聊天而已，却被黑泽发现了，他看着黑泽一脸兴趣盎然的样子等他回复，决定发挥特权耍赖一次，凑上去亲了亲对方的唇角。  
直播的网页里传出了一个与主播美乃滋君截然不同的声音，“谢谢大家，我们在一起了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
关于这个平行世界里黑泽与安达的无用小知识。（不定期更）  
后来安达有想过要不要去找工作，大概也不能一直在便利店里打工，他在黑泽的帮助下尝试了，但还是没有办法轻易地做到。黑泽说，无论是继续做youtuber也好，还是只是做派遣的工作，都会支持安达，他只希望他做喜欢的事情，不要太有负。担  
后来，安达在那个办公区域附近开了一家面包店，非常受好评的样子，甚至有女子高中生专门来买面包找安达拍照发ins，黑泽气鼓鼓地看着别人上传的动态，还去保存了照片。  
  



End file.
